


Bad Apple

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: One night can change everything. *SMUT*





	1. Part I

Rae Earl hated Stamford.

She hated it so much, she’d left as soon as she could, moving to Bristol for school and creating a new life for herself. She never thought she’d go back (except maybe to visit her best mate Chloe) but here she was, on the train back home.

The only saving grace was that it was temporary. She needed some on hand experience to finish her teaching degree and the perfect substitute spot opened at none other than her alma mater, Stamford City College.

If she kept telling herself this was for school, maybe it would go smoother. Maybe it wouldn’t feel like she was going backwards. Maybe this could be a good thing.

She sure fucking hoped so.

***

“Did you forward your mail to the house?”

“Yes, mum.”

“Did you call Chloe and tell her we were on the way?

“Yes, mum.”

“And did you–”

“Fucking yes, mum, everything’s settled!”

Linda pursed her lips at Rae’s outburst, eyeing her from the driver’s seat. Rae barely resisted rolling her eyes.

“Sorry, I’m tired from the ride and I–” she trailed off, looking out the window at the familiar houses on Chloe’s street, “I never thought I’d be back here.”

Linda patted her arm with a forced smile.

“Me either,” she sighed, checking her mirror before turning into Chloe’s driveway. She parked and turned to Rae, taking one of her hands.

“We won’t have to stay long, pet. You’ll hardly notice once you’re working. And we’ll be back to Tunisia as soon as my aunt’s estate is settled,” she finished, squeezing Rae’s hand. Karim and Jazz were back at the house waiting for Linda before they headed to the reading of the will. Rae nodded, taking a deep breath, letting it go with a whoosh.

“You’re right,” she said, more confidently than she felt, “Thanks for the ride, mum.”

Linda waved it off, hugging her over the gear shift quickly. Rae got out, pulling her bags from the boot before leaning down to the open window.

“I’ll call you once I’m settled,” she said, attempting a smile. She waved as Linda pulled away and made her way up the drive to the house.

***

Rae arrived into town a couple weeks before the semester started, but the majority of it was spent catching up with Chloe and getting settled in her spare room, as well as seeing her family as much as possible before they went back to Tunisia.

Much to her surprise, she was having a great time, despite the location. It was nice that she was here on her own terms–that she wasn’t just stuck in the hospital or college, wasting away in the small town.

Chloe had always wanted to leave as well but found herself back when her father fell ill. She’d transferred to the business school here and was looking after him until he got back on his feet. Rae was eternally grateful that she’d had the spare room to offer. She couldn’t imagine having to stay in her old childhood bedroom for half a bloody year.

The fortnight flew by and suddenly it was the day before school started. Rae was bricking it, her nerves about the job at an all time high. She knew she should pay a visit to dear Kester for some sound advice and maybe drop into the shops to destress. In her rush to leave Bristol, she’d forgotten a few favorite records and figured she’d rather replace them than make the trip back. It’d be the perfect opportunity to see how her college workplace was holding up.

***

Rae entered her old stomping ground, Town Records and took in the familiar shelves before going straight for the rock section. She perused the selection, shortly finding one of the albums she’d come for.

“I hope you weren’t planning on buying that.”

Rae looked up at the voice, taking in the leather jacket clad boy, his blue jeans tucked into boots and a rollie behind his ear. She shook herself to respond.

“What’s wrong with Blur?” she asked, raising a brow at him. He half-shrugged, taking a step closer to her.

“There’s nothing  _wrong_  with them,” he assured, a smirk playing on his lips. He leaned in, partially getting in her space to reach.

“You’d be better off with this,” he finished, plucking a record from the shelf. Rae repressed a grin, seeing the familiar art of Oasis’ What’s the Story. She nodded seriously, taking it from him and weighing it in her hands.

“Too bad I already have it,” she said sweetly before dropping the record back into place. He narrowed his eyes at her, a smile forming.

“I completely forgot to introduce myself. I’m Finn,” he held out a hand to her, fixing his fringe with the other. Rae took his hand, willing the butterflies in her stomach to calm.

“It’s Rae,” she said, shaking his hand slowly. He held it a beat too long, their eyes locked.

“So, Rae…fancy a drink?”

Rae laughed incredulously, Finn’s smirk ever present.

“It’s 11 in the morning.”

“How about a Bloody Mary…or a mimosa?”

She shook her head, smiling, narrowing her eyes slyly.

“Are you even old enough to drink?”

“’Course. I’m 18, swear,” he insisted, smirk widening to a grin.

“Maybe some other time,” she murmured, her cheeks darkening. She wagged her fingers in a wave and slid past him to leave. “It’s a small town…I’m sure we’ll run into each other eventually.”

***

“I don’t know, Chloe–”

“C’mon Rae! We have to go out before you start the new job. It’s bad luck otherwise,” Chloe said sagely, suppressing a grin at Rae’s look of disbelief.

“I doubt that,” she answered. At Chloe’s pout, she sighed, shaking her head.

“Alright, alright. One drink,” Rae conceded, Chloe’s face brightening. She held up a finger and continued, “I mean it, Chlo.  _One_  drink.”

Chloe nodded seriously, Rae’s eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Promise me.”

“Are we five again?” Chloe barked a laugh, but held out her pinky finger to link with Rae’s.

“I promise. One drink.”

***

“No, it’s okay, babes….I know you wanted to be here….it’s  _fine_ …I’ll see you at the house later. Tell your dad I said hello.”

Rae hung up the payphone, a frown in place. Although she’d been against the idea in the first place, she’d still gotten all dolled up and went to The Swan to wait for Chloe to get out of class. She couldn’t have predicted her dad wanting to spend family time tonight. Maybe she should head back too. Tonight wasn’t looking as promising as Rae had hoped.

When she turned from the phone, someone stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

“Finn. Hi,” she sputtered, fumbling with the strap of her bag. Finn grinned cheekily, carding a hand through his hair.

“Come here often?” he drawled, his grin widening when Rae’s nose scrunched.

“You’re a real charmer, Finley,” she retorted, rubbing his arm supportively. She bit her lip when she felt his muscles flex slightly at her touch. “I was just leaving actually,” she said, raising her brows when he didn’t move.

“You can’t leave yet, girl. I owe you a drink, don’t I?” he said, leaning against the wall next to her. She stepped away from the phone, unable to stop her smile.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea,” she said, a bit reluctantly. She started down the hall towards the main room, Finn following close behind. When she reached the bar, he blocked her path.

“You got a curfew or something? Past your bedtime?” he teased, laughing softly at her glare.

“I have an early day tomorrow–starting a new job,” she divulged, crossing her arms. He nodded, pursing his lips.

“Drinks to celebrate then,” he retorted, Rae twisting her mouth hesitantly. “One drink, Rae,” he amended, stepping closer to her. She shook her head slightly, his proximity threatening her resolve. His cologne was making her head spin, not entirely in a bad way.

“Okay,” she murmured breathlessly, a triumphant smirk donning his face. “One drink.”

***

Three snakebites later and Rae realized she might’ve been talking too much.

“I’m so sorry,” she said, blushing with a shaky laugh, “I bang on a bit when I drink.”

He shook his head, biting back a grin.

“You do,” he agreed, chuckling when she put her hands over her face. He grasped her wrists and pulled them away. “I like it,” he continued, letting go of one and running his thumb over her pulse point on the other. She barely repressed a shiver.

“Well, I’ve gone through my family, school, my best mate. Tell me all about Finn,” she diverted, clearing her throat before taking a sip of her drink. He watched her swallow, his eyes darkening, before he shrugged, glancing to the side.

“It’s nothing to talk about, really. Just me and my dad,” he said simply, Rae’s brows furrowing at his curt answer. She wasn’t sure if she should pry, but the alcohol thought otherwise.

“What about your best mate?” she asked, tilting her head with a smile when he sighed with a small laugh.

“His name’s Archie. Known him since we were kids,” he answered, stretching his arms for a moment, his shirt lifting and showing a sliver of skin. Rae couldn’t help glancing down, her gaze going up his torso to see a smirk on his face. He raised his pint to his lips, eyes set on hers. She watched his Adam’s apple move with his swallow. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts.

“What about your mum?” she inquired, instantly regretting it when his face dimmed and smile dropped.

“She’s not around,” he offered, taking another gulp of his Fosters. She nodded, biting her lip. He stood abruptly.

“Want a shot?” He went to the bar before she could answer, leaning on the bartop and gesturing to the bartender. With his back turned, she internally kicked herself at her lack of tact. This was a sure sign it was time to get home and sleep off her embarrassment. It was bad enough she’d be starting a new job with a hangover. She stood to leave just as Finn turned away from the bar.

“Leaving so soon?” he asked, a frown forming. She smiled, nodding reluctantly.

“I’ll give you a ride home,” he asserted, grabbing her arm when she turned towards the door. She looked down at his hand and he hastily loosened his grip, half-smiling. She hesitated, his puppy-dog eyes threatening her resolve.

“Sure.”

***

“This is me,” Rae said, pointing out Chloe’s house. Finn pulled to the side of the road and parked, turning the car off. He cleared his throat, fiddling with the keys. She turned to him with a smile.

“Thanks for tonight…it was fun,” she said, meeting his eyes. He just barely smiled.

“I’m glad you stayed,” he murmured, reaching to squeeze her hand. She held it for a moment, her eyes moving to his lips. His eyes bore into hers before giving her a once over.

“I should go,” she whispered, removing her seat belt. She leaned over the gear shift to kiss his cheek. His head turned at the last second and caught her mouth with his.

She let out a small surprised hum before kissing him back, taking his upper lip between hers. His hand went to her neck, his thumb over her throat and he kissed her intensely, running his tongue over the seam of her lips. Her mouth opened to his tongue and she moaned quietly when his hand faintly tightened on her neck. Her hands went to his shoulders, running down his chest and pulling him closer by his shirt. He nibbled at her bottom lip, brushing his fingertips along her side, just grazing the curve of her breast. She broke away to catch her breath and his mouth moved to her neck, kissing along the side. Her head tilted, allowing his better access.

“Can I come in?” he whispered in her ear, before replacing his mouth on her neck. When he ran his tongue over her pulse point, she nodded.

***

They tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as the alcohol would allow and somehow made it to her room.

“Do you want anyt–” His rough kiss cut her off, her arms going around his neck. He held her waist, slowly pushing her towards the bed. They fell to it, Finn settling on top of her, their legs entwining. He shifted his weight on her, pulling her blouse open, his hands instantly kneading at her breasts. She whimpered against his mouth, tugging on his shirt. He knelt to pull it off, Rae sitting up to follow. She brought her mouth to his neck, pressing soft kisses along before biting lightly. He groaned, pushing her back down and kissed down her neck to her breasts feverishly. He ran his tongue along the cup of her bra and she leaned up to unhook and pull it off. He hummed and smirked against her lips, running his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned and squeezed her hands between them to unzip his jeans.

Rae was about to tell him there was a condom in her bag when he rose and pulled one from his back pocket before discarding his jeans and boxers. He knelt again, his eyes on hers as he pulled her skirt and knickers down, tossing them to the side. She bit her lip as he rolled the condom on himself, feeling hazy with want. He lowered back down, her legs spreading and her hips raising into his. He guided his length to her and pinned her wrists down before thrusting into her, his lips quirking at her gasp.

Finn brought his hips to hers roughly, relishing in her soft noises at each thrust. His grip on her wrists loosened when she wrapped her legs around him, groaning as he slid deeper. Rae brought her arms around his shoulders, clawing at his back as he sped up. Her nails ran down hard enough to leave scratches and he inhaled sharply, hissing ‘Fuck’ before bringing a hand down to her center. Her moans raised in pitch as he rubbed at her, still thrusting at a punishing pace. He covered her mouth, breathlessly shushing her with a wolfish grin. She cried out against his hand, biting down as she came, Finn following and cursing sharply.

He rolled next to her, taking care of the condom as she caught her breath. She sat up when he started pulling his clothes back on.

“I’m not kicking you out, y’know,” she commented, raising her brows at him as he tugged on his jeans. He pulled on his shirt and chuckled.

“You have an early day, remember?” he started, coming to her side of the bed. “If I stayed, you’d never get any sleep.” Rae couldn’t help her pout but she nodded reluctantly. He leant down, giving her a hard kiss, his hand fisting in her hair. Her mouth followed as he pulled away, a slight whimper escaping her throat. He gave her a small smile before standing straight.

“Laters, Rae,” he whispered before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

***

It wasn’t her alarm that woke her that morning but Chloe’s dulcet tones yelling that she was late. Rae fell out of bed, barely catching herself before stumbling to the en-suite. She took the fastest shower ever before frantically brushing her hair out with a towel wrapped around her. She narrowed her eyes at the marks on her neck and chest, resolving to try and cover them on the way, driving be damned.

She somehow managed to get there before the first bell, walking quickly to her classroom. She fluttered around the room, writing her name on the board and straightening papers on the desk. Teens started to file in, chattering away and finding seats. She stood at the front of the room, clasping her hands. When the bell rang, she cleared her throat and addressed the room.

“Hiya…I’m Rae Earl and I’ll be subbing for Mrs. Harris while she’s out for the semester. Today we’ll just be doing introductions and going over the syllabus,” she announced, keeping a handle on the waver in her voice. The door opened abruptly and everyone including her turned to look.

“Can I help you–” she began before falling speechless, her eyes widening.

Finn froze in the door, his eyes like saucers. He caught himself a second later, glancing at his classmates before speaking sheepishly.

“Hiya…Sorry I’m late.”


	2. Part II

“Hiya…Sorry I’m late,” Finn said, holding the strap of his bag in a vice grip.

Rae was quick to recover, waving a hand towards an empty desk towards the back. He moved into the room, slapping hands with a couple boys seated close to him. She coughed lightly, desperately trying to silence the mantra of  _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_  in her head.

“Right,” she muttered, picking up the roll sheet. She started calling out names, looking up at each student when they answered, committing their faces to memory and avoiding Finn’s completely. When she reached his name, she hesitated.

“Finn Nelson,” she said almost timidly, keeping her eyes on the page. When the silence continued, she looked up. He inclined his head when they met eyes, his mouth lifting a bit at the corners, not quite into a smile.

“Here,” he stated, leaning back in his chair. Rae broke the contact, her brow furrowing and shakily continued.

She could feel his gaze burning into her as she read, as well as when she stood from her chair and started handing out the syllabus. She pulled a pair of reading glasses from her bag, sliding them on before starting to read. Her nerves started to subside as she read through and explained each section, pacing the front of the room slowly. She was almost done when a voice sounded in the back.

“Oi, Nelson, you deaf?” A red haired boy she vaguely recalled as Simon Evans shoved at Finn’s shoulder for his attention.

“Too busy staring to listen, eh Simmy?” A darker skinned boy behind Finn laughed, clapping him on the back and exchanging a grin with Simon.

“Piss off, Macca,” Finn groused quietly, flipping the bird at Simmy. Rae felt her patience waning.

“Am I interrupting, boys?” she snapped, raising her brows at the three. Simmy held his hands up with a grin while Macca mimed zipping his lip. Finn held her gaze, giving her a quick once over, but remained silent. She straightened her glasses and managed to get through the rest with no disruptions. She ceased her pacing, perching on the edge of her desk.

“Any questions?” To her dismay, Simmy raised a hand.

“Yea, I got a question, teach,” he paused, as if making sure all attention was on him, “Why we studying all these sappy plays and poems?”

“Shit’s for birds and gayers,” Macca added, bumping fists with Simmy. Before she could respond, Finn turned in his seat and punched his arm.

“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed, Macca raising his brows.

“You a teacher’s pet now, mate?” he jeered with a Cheshire grin. Rae snapped for their attention, her expression hardening.

“No one’s forcing you to be here, Simon,” she started, shrugging nonchalantly, “You might consider remedial English if this doesn’t suit you.”

A hush fell over the room, followed by titters and snickering throughout. Rae glanced quickly at Finn, seeing him barely containing a grin. Simmy scowled, his lip curling.

“Fuck this,” he barked, standing to leave, Macca following a moment later. They both looked at Finn.

“You coming, Nelson?”

Finn hesitated, shooting a glance at Rae. She simply tilted her head, a frown in place. He stood, taking his bag from the floor. The three filed towards the door, Finn dawdling behind. He passed closer than he needed to, his hand brushing against her leg.

“Nice glasses,  _ma’am_ ,” he murmured before leaving and closing the door behind him.

***

Rae didn’t know how she possibly made it through to lunch without freaking out but she mentally patted herself on the back as she rushed towards a phone near the cafeteria. Her fingers fumbled over the numbers, having to restart Chloe’s number twice, cursing under her breath. Rae held the phone tight, her fingers tapping against it anxiously. She heaved a sigh of relief when the phone clicked as Chloe answered.

“Hello?”

“Chloe! Thank god.”

“Rae? What’s wrong?” Chloe’s voice raised in pitch and Rae winced, moving the phone away from her ear for a moment.

“I made a huge mistake.”

“What? What happened?” Chloe’s tone remained high and Rae closed her eyes, steeling herself for her reaction.

“I fucked a student,” Rae held her hand over the phone as she spoke, keeping her voice as low as possible. Her eyes slightly welled up with tears as she fully realized what a massive fuck-up this was.

“What, today? The semester’s only started 3 hours ago,” Chloe balked, incredulity in her voice.

“No, of course not!” she sputtered, glancing around before continuing, “It was last night…”

Rae couldn’t fucking believe it hadn’t even been a full day before she’d screwed this up.

“Rae!” She could practically hear her disapproving look over the line.

“Well shit, Chloe, I didn’t know he was a student at the time!”

“I can’t believe it!” she sighed critically. Rae rolled her eyes, turning to look behind her into the cafeteria and finding their old teacher Mr. Carrisford at the staff table.

“Talk to Stephen lately?” she countered, unable to repress a smirk at Chloe’s scoff.

“Alright, that was different.”

“How so?”

“Rae.”

Her head snapped to the side, almost dropping the phone when she faced Finn. She hung it up hastily and took a step back.

“That’s Ms. Earl to you, Mr. Nelson,” she responded, her voice only wavering slightly. Finn grinned and cocked his head to the side.

“So, that’s how it’s gonna be?” he replied, taking a step closer. Rae resisted backing away further, standing straighter and looking at him impassively.

“We need to talk,” he continued, standing barely an inch away. His hand rose to her arm and she crossed them, partly pushing him away.

“You had a question about the syllabus?” she asked, tensing as she stepped to the side and started walking away. He matched her pace, keeping close.

“I don’t give a fuck about the syllabus,” he growled, stopping her path and taking her elbow. She looked around, eyeing the few students in the hall with them.

“Watch your mouth,” she croaked, pulling his hand off her arm. His eyes narrowed as he let out a short laugh.

“I’d rather watch yours,” he said, looking her over before settling his gaze on her lips. Rae swallowed hard, inwardly cheering when the bell rang. Finn huffed irritably, cursing under his breath. He leaned in close swiftly, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

“Meet me after school.” He strode away before she could answer.

***

“How’d your first day go?”

Rae pasted a smile on her face and clasped her hands, quelling their shaking.

“Oh, it was great, Principal Dixon. Smooth sailing,” she forced a laugh, the principal beaming with a nod.

“I’ve heard all good things so far. There was just one thing I wanted to address with you,” she replied, leaning back in her chair and steepling her fingers. Rae raised her brows, a tight smile forming.

“It’s about Finn Nelson.”

The air left Rae’s lungs and she coughed hard, waving off a tissue from Principal Dixon.

“What–what about him?” she choked out, clearing her throat and blinking away tears. Her hands shook a bit harder and she grasped the arms of her chair, taking a deep breath.

“I only mention him because I noticed you two talking at lunch. He’s in your first period as well?” Rae nodded, her throat burning and face red. The principal sighed and pulled a folder from a drawer beside her.

“I would advise you to be careful around him.”

Rae’s neck snapped back in surprise. This was not at all what she was expecting.

“I don’t…I’m not sure I understand,” she faltered, her brows furrowing. The principal smiled slightly and opened the folder.

“Finn is…well, for lack of a better term, he’s one of our special cases. Some of these kids, they come from broken homes, negligent parents, etcetera,” she began, looking over the first page of the folder, “His situation is a unique one. I’m sure you’ve heard talk of the Nelson family breaking apart a few years back.”

Rae vaguely recalled a phone call during her first year of uni where her mum banged on about some lady cheating on her husband and the entirety of Stamford finding out. The scandal caused the woman to leave town, her husband and son forced to face the shame of her actions.

“I’d heard but…I didn’t know it was Finn’s family,” she replied, biting her lip. She felt a surge of sympathy for him, despite their current situation. She was reminded of her own father leaving her mum all those years ago. At least he’d stuck around, even if he never visited.

“Yes, well, I’m afraid it had adverse effects on the boy,” she turned the file around and pushed it towards Rae. She leaned forward to read where Principal Dixon pointed.

“As you can see, he’s been causing trouble at home, school and in town since his mother left. Police Chief Evans has Mr. Nelson on speed dial. He’s also one major infraction from expulsion,” the principal continued briskly, her fingers running over several lines.

Vandalism, grand theft auto, possession, petty theft, public intoxication…

Rae’s heart skipped a beat when the principal hovered over ‘simple assault’.

“I had no idea,” she breathed, eyes wide. Principal Dixon nodded with a sympathetic smile.

“Quite the rap sheet for a sixteen year old. He’s lucky to have escaped the law thus far.”

The principal continued speaking but Rae had tuned her out, her head buzzing and heart rate increasing. She tried swallowing against the sudden lump in her throat. When silence fell, she shook her head, attempting a smile.

“I’ll keep all of this in mind, Principal Dixon,” she rasped, hoping she hadn’t been asked a question. The principal nodded and pulled the file back to her.

“I’m glad, Rae. I look forward to an exceptional semester with you here,” she chirped, not noticing the turmoil behind Rae’s smiling facade. She stood, holding out her hand to shake.

“Thank you so much,” Rae squeaked, shaking her hand quickly and rushing out the door.

***

The last bell rang as she exited the office and started towards the front doors. She looked around and saw Finn off to the side of the building, lighting a rollie. They met eyes as he exhaled and her eyes narrowed menacingly. She stalked over to him, snatching the cigarette from his mouth and stomping it. Finn laughed humorlessly.

“The fuck are you playing at? Those don’t come cheap, y’know,” he grumbled, his tone bordering on hostile. She resisted slapping him and instead stepped closer and into his face.

“I know the truth, Nelson,” she snapped, the anger draining from his face. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came, instead weaving around her to walk away. People starting pouring from the doors, the area rapidly growing congested. She caught up to him in a few paces.

“You lied to me, Finn!” she whispered harshly, walking close next to him but watching the other students and teachers around them.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,  _Ms. Earl_ ,” he countered, continuing his quick stride to the parking lot. Rae tried to keep up and reached him just as he straddled his scooter and started it up.

“ _Sixteen_? And you’re a student!” she stressed, placing a hand on the scooter as if to hold him there.

“Do you believe everything you hear?” Finn scoffed, bouncing his helmet between his hands. At Rae’s continued glare, he conceded, rolling his eyes.

“I never gave you any reason to trust me, Rae,” he said, keeping his eyes forward and putting his helmet on. He turned to her, only his cloudy eyes visible.

“Fuck you,” she snapped, biting her lip roughly. His eyes stayed on hers and she swore she could see a bit of remorse before his stare turned deadpan.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” he taunted, revving the engine and taking off like a shot.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

“I must be completely mental…”

Rae mumbled under her breath as she parked on the side of the road, peering out her window at the street sign. She checked her bag before getting out and starting down the sidewalk.

Finn hadn’t been in class all week.

Granted, neither had Macca or Simmy but their names had disappeared off her roster while Finn’s remained. She soon found out he hadn’t shown at his other classes either. Her worry overrode her anger and she wondered if he got in some sort of trouble after or because of their altercation–which brought her here. On his street.

She examined the houses on either side, cursing her shit memory for numbers. It was a massive leap of faith to show up looking for him at home but she’d already tried Town Records and The Swan the past two days. She hoped given his apparent reputation, the neighbors would point out his place or give an idea of his whereabouts.

She’d just reached about halfway when two boys and a girl came bounding out of the house to her right. One of the boys lit a cigar, the other grinning cheekily at the girl. She smacked at his arm, her bright red hair flying. Rae almost passed when she caught a bit of their conversation.

“–go as soon as Finn’s ready.”

“What’s keeping him? He knows we’re running late.”

“When has Finn Nelson ever been on time?”

Rae was walking to them and speaking before she could stop herself.

“Excuse me, did you mean–” she stopped short as the front door opened, revealing Finn. He tightened the flannel around his waist before lighting a rollie, pointing it at one of the boys.

“I heard that, Archer,” he carped, taking a drag. He glanced her way for a moment, before doubling back, the cigarette almost dropping from his hand, “What’re you doing here?”

Rae smiled, feeling a bit tongue-tied now that he was in front of her.

“You haven’t been at school…” she trailed off as he raised his brows, slowly walking down his front steps. ‘Archer’ took the other two by the arms, starting to drag them towards the street.

“We’ll just be over here,” he ventured, shooting Finn a curious look before smiling at Rae. She smiled back, turning to see Finn closer than before.

“Why the house call, Ms. Earl?” he asked, smoke streaming from his mouth. She fiddled with her bag, refusing to meet his eyes.

“It’s stupid but…” she rifled in her bag, pulling out a folder, “I brought notes from class…” Her cheeks reddened when he grinned and took the folder from her.

“Just your class?” he laughed, testing the weight of it. Rae looked to the side, coughing lightly.

“All of them,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes when he leaned towards her, holding a hand over his ear, “They’re from all of your classes.” Finn’s grin widened and he took a drag, his tongue curling around the smoke.

“You weren’t just gonna give me an A?” he teased, blowing his smoke to the side.

“No special treatment,” she admonished, smiling through a scandalized look. He stepped closer, taking a final drag and tossing the rollie away.

“Reckon I could convince you?” he asked, his face innocent but his tone implying much more. Rae shook her head with a flustered sigh. His smile faltered and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Because you’re cross with me?” he murmured, looking up at her through his fringe. She licked her lips, her eyes shifting to his friends across the yard.

“You know why,” she said lowly. He nodded, his mouth twisting to the side. She tried a smile and continued, “Why don’t you introduce me to your friends?”

“How could I forget?” he smirked wryly, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. They approached the trio by the road, Finn pointing at each one.

“That knobhead’s Chop,” he saluted her with a gap toothed beam. “His girl Izzy,” she waved, grinning wide from under Chop’s arm, “and Archie,” he straightened his glasses, smiling.

“You must be the best mate,” Rae said, looking at Finn slyly, his cheeks turning pink. Chop held a hand to his chest looking aghast while Archie smirked at Finn.

“Finn, I’m flattered,” he simpered, snickering at Finn’s glare.

“Sod off,” he mumbled, shuffling his feet for a moment. Rae cleared her throat, holding out a hand to shake.

“I’m R–Ms. Earl,” she corrected herself hastily, ignoring Finn’s grunt, “Finn’s English teacher.” A glimpse of recognition showed on Archie’s face and he glanced at Finn before shaking her hand, followed by Izzy and Chop.

“Nice to meet you.”

“We were on our way to a movie if you wanted to join us,” Izzy said, looking hopeful, possibly at the prospect of not being surrounded by boys.

“No, I shouldn’t…” she trailed off, trying not to break at the disappointment on her face, “I should be getting home,” meeting Finn’s eyes as she finished.

“I can give you a ride?” his hand raised to her arm and she stepped back, gesturing behind them.

“I drove actually,” she answered, waving at the three as they got into a car parked to their side. Finn held back, staying close to her.

“Will I see you Monday?” she asked, crossing her arms and raising a brow. He tutted, half shrugging.

“Dunno…not sure if I’m done skiving off yet,” he retorted, a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh right?” she began, starting to back away, “I won’t be bringing notes again, Nelson.”

“I guess I’ll be there then,” he derided, rolling his eyes playfully. Rae smirked and turned to leave. He called out to her as she walked away.

“Laters, Rae.”

***

“You went to his house?”

Rae huffed a sigh, nodding tersely. Chloe bit her lip, tapping on the counter in front of them.

“I was worried! I thought he’d gone on some crime spree–” Rae started, Chloe rolling her eyes, “–dead in a ditch somewhere, I don’t bloody know.”

“You’re being ridiculous,” Chloe laughed, Rae sticking her tongue out at her.

“ _This_  is ridiculous. I feel like such a stalker,” she said morosely, running a hand over her face. Chloe put her arms around her in a hug.

“You just have to keep your distance now. Keep it professional,” Chloe assured, rubbing her back. Rae nodded against her shoulder but stiffened a moment later. She pulled away with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Rae looked behind her and Chloe turned to see three boys entering and bounding over to a table along the wall. She gasped in realization when one looked over and kept his eyes on Rae behind her. Chloe turned back to the counter, gripping her arm.

“That’s him?” Rae nodded, looking at her meaningfully. “Holy shit. Good luck.”

“Oh, thanks, Chlo!” Rae ranted, “Big fucking help, that is.”

“Want a chastity belt for Christmas?” Chloe tried to joke, noticing Rae’s eyes growing wider. She grinned when Rae gave her a dirty look but smirked. Their order was pushed across the counter and Rae checked the bag before glancing at the door.

“Let’s get the hell out of here before he comes over.”

Chloe couldn’t help looking over at the boys as they went for the door, noticing Finn start to stand. They met eyes and he raised his brows at her before heading to the counter. Rae pulled at Chloe’s arm in the doorway, exiting the chippy quickly.

***

Rae spent the weekend with Chloe, desperately trying to keep her mind busy and off of Finn. She was dreading her Monday morning class and possibly having to see Finn, but also knew he needed to be in school. She couldn’t help but think that maybe she should leave and go back to Bristol. Chloe quashed that motion quickly, reminding her that she was doing this for school and the awkward encounters with a student had nothing to do with her future. She only hoped that Finn would cooperate with her and they could just be strictly teacher and student, all of their contact in and around school.

She was getting the board ready for class, her students gradually entering the room, when Principal Dixon passed by and stopped short before coming inside. The bell rang and her students sat, talking amongst themselves.

“Could I have a word, Rae?”

Rae swallowed hard and nodded, glancing behind her to see Finn slide through the door, smirking at her before going to his desk in the back.

“I just wanted to thank you for taking an interest in Mr. Nelson’s education, especially given our talk last week,” the principal said, grasping her arm. Rae smiled puzzledly.

“Oh, it was nothing,” she replied. She hardly thought bringing Finn notes constituted any thanks. Principal Dixon shook her head.

“It’s a relief to see Finn making an effort to be here and to learn. I’m sure your tutoring him will help immensely. He’s told me you offered to go over some things during lunch.”

Comprehension hit and she tried to smile, hoping it looked more encouraging than terrified.

“Of course! It’s the least I can do,” she said weakly, looking over at Finn. He nodded like he was listening to his friends, sending a quick wink her way before turning back to his conversation.

“I’ll let you get back to it, Rae. Thanks again!” Principal Dixon turned to leave and Rae faced the board, trying to compose herself. She didn’t know whether to run out the door or strangle Finn. She settled on starting class.

“Listen up! Today we’re going over Keats and his works, beginning with  _Ode to a Nightingale_.  John Keats was a Romantic poet who…”

***

“You could’ve asked me to tutor you instead of going over my head,” Rae started pointedly, leaning back on her desk. Finn smirked from the desk in front of her.

“Would you have said yes?” he asked, knowingly. Rae opened her mouth to answer but faltered.

“Probably not,” she admitted, flattening her lips. He tilted his head, his smirk widening.

“Dixon wants nothing but the best for me,” he said, sounding like he was quoting her directly. He wrinkled his nose, his mouth twisting, “She thinks you’ll have a positive influence over me.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” He looked her face over before shrugging.

“I don’t need guidance,” he quipped, inclining his head. She nodded, choosing not to argue further. She stood from the desk, going to the side closest to the door and flipping through papers.

“What did you need help on?” She looked at him curiously when he scoffed.

“I didn’t actually need help,” he countered. Rae narrowed her eyes at him.

“Then what the fuck is this tutoring for?” Finn bit his lip and grinned, eyes sparkling.

“Watch your mouth.”

Rae’s stomach flipped and she forced herself to turn to the door, opening it a crack.

“Our meetings are school related only. You don’t need help?” she gestured to the door, trying to simultaneously hold her resolve and keep his gaze.

“Fair enough,” he nodded, standing from the desk, eyes still locked. He started towards her and she stood straighter. When he was in front of her, his hand went to the door. He pushed it closed, pressing Rae against it. She inhaled sharply.

“Finn,” she gasped breathily but didn’t fight him. His eyes went to her lips before he leaned forward and kissed her slowly, bringing his hand to her cheek.

Rae kissed back, forgetting where they were when his tongue touched hers. His thumb ran along her jaw and her mind went fuzzy. He dragged his hand down her neck, pressing against her collarbone.

“Someone will see,” she objected, feeling the glass of the window behind her head. Finn pulled away, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded. His hand continued down, going between her breasts.

“Don’t move,” he whispered, bringing his hand lightly down her stomach to her skirt. He started lift it, maneuvering his hand underneath, “Don’t make a sound.”

He grazed his fingertips up her thigh, his eyes staying on hers as he pulled aside her underwear. He touched her, starting to rub torturously slow, her eyes fluttering shut. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her thoroughly. When his pace stayed the same, she let out a light whimper.

“Stop teasing,” she panted, biting his lip. He grinned against her mouth.

“We’ve got a little time. I’m making the most of it,” he murmured, continuing his unhurried movement and slowly driving her mad. He pulled his face away, meeting her eyes intensely. Rae gasped loudly when his fingers suddenly thrusted inside her.

Finn shushed her, his eyes sparkling mischievously. He kept his mouth close to hers as he quickened his pace, Rae’s breathing short. She let out an involuntary moan when he curled his fingers, rubbing her harder.

“Inside voice, Rae,” he chastised, his lips quirking.

“Fuck off,” she breathed before kissing him roughly, sucking his bottom lip. Her hips started to move with his hand. She felt insanely close to the edge when the door creaked and his hand paused.

“Stop moving,” he warned, his darkened eyes narrowing.

“Finn,” she moaned in frustration. Before he could continue, the bell rang, voices from the cafeteria growing louder as they approached. Her eyes squeezed shut as Finn fixed her skirt and stepped back, giving her a once over.

“To be continued,” he said breathlessly, students appearing outside the door. She swallowed hard and stepped from the door, opening it before bringing a hand to her cheek, willing her blush to fade. She watched as Finn got his bag from the desk and passed through the door, getting lost in the crowd. 


	4. Part IV

If Finn thought they’d continue what he started yesterday, he was in for a huge disappointment. **  
**

“Stay strong,” Rae muttered to herself, fumbling with her classroom keys, “no matter how bloody fit he is.”

After struggling through the remainder of the day and rushing home straight to her bed, Rae realized she needed to stop this before it went any further and completely ruined their lives. She’d been awake half the night going over how she’d take charge and tell him exactly how things had to be. She’d bust through the door at lunch and before he could even say a damn word, she’d set him straight.

She got the door open and went inside, flicking on the lights. In the sudden brightness, she vaguely saw a figure move and opened her mouth to scream.

Finn rushed forward, covering her mouth.

“It’s just me, chill out,” he whispered, glancing behind her at the darkened hallway. She stepped back, his hand falling.

“I–How’d you get in?” Rae asked, her head spinning. This boy would be the death of her.

“The door…” he started, chuckling. At her blank look he continued, “Picked the lock.”

“You can’t do that!” she exclaimed, Finn repressing a grin.

“Well, I already did so…” he walked closer and she held up her hands.

“Don’t,” she said firmly, Finn’s smile dropping and his brow furrowing.

“We can’t do this here.” She tried to remember all the clever things she’d come up with last night but came up short, her lack of sleep and barely processed shock muddling her thoughts. “We shouldn’t be doing this at all! I’m your teacher, for Christ’s sake!” her voice cracking.

Rae held a hand to her head, trying not to sway. Her head was pounding and her mind racing. She felt her eyes widening and panic starting to creep up. Finn took her arms and brought her over to her desk chair, taking her bag and setting it to the side. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt a hand across her forehead then running along her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Finn’s face close to hers, looking her over. He ran his thumb under her eye, wiping away an errant tear and frowning at the darkened puffiness underneath. He stood from his squat in front of her, squeezing her knee before turning.

“Be right back.”

Rae’s head dropped to the desk with a long low moan. If only she’d stayed in Bristol.

She kept her eyes shut and tried to breathe deeply until she heard the door open and close. She looked up to Finn precariously holding a steaming mug full to the brim. He knelt back down, slowly placing the tea in her hand. He stayed low but kept his distance, waiting for her to speak. She took a sip, wincing at the heat, the warmth and taste slowly calming her.

“Where’d you get this?” she asked, her voice wavering. Finn cleared his throat and half-smiled.

“Teachers’ lounge.” Rae gave him a puzzled look.

“But it’s lock–oh,” she stopped short, Finn’s brows raising and his smile becoming full. He nodded at the mug.

“Drink up…tea makes everything alright.”

“You read that on the back of a cereal box or something?” Rae murmured, smiling a little when Finn barked a laugh, shaking his head.

“Naw…my nan says it all the time,” he answered sheepishly, not quite meeting her eyes. Her mouth opened, resisting letting out an ‘Awww’.

“That’s sweet. Are you close?” she asked, taking another sip. He nodded, still keeping his eyes low.

“Yea, s’pose,” he said, half-shrugging, “She’s always banging on about something…” he paused, meeting her eyes, “Bit like you actually.” He grinned, biting his lip, when she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Cheeky bastard,” she scoffed, only her eyes visible over the mug. His smile faltered a moment later and she could see him biting his cheek.

“She’s in the hospital now….kinda one of the reasons I missed school,” he rushed it out, like he wanted to say it before he lost his nerve. Rae nodded with a sympathetic smile before looking down.

“One of the reasons?” she asked shakily, biting her lip at the silence that followed. She looked up and he inclined his head, a frown marring his face.

“One of them, yeah,” he echoed, standing and turning away. His hand went through his hair and he blew out a long sigh.

“I…I know I shouldn’t have lied to you,” he began, turning back to face her, “I fucked up but…I won’t apologize,” he paused, Rae giving him a curious look, “because if I’d told the truth, you would’ve just mugged me off and…” his lips quirked, “well, I couldn’t let that happen.”

Rae felt her long lost anger spike at his words.

“Oh, I get it. You thought you’d lie just to get a leg over, yeah?” Finn shook his head, his face twisting in confusion.

“No, that’s not–” Rae held up a hand, standing from her chair.

“No, Finn, that’s  _exactly_  how it was. You thought, ‘Hmm, she seems like an easy target, guess I’ll try one on!’” Finn’s confusion gave way to irritation and he rolled his eyes and held up his hands.

“Hey, you never told me you were a teacher,” he retorted, Rae’s eyes widening and her hands clenching into fists as she stepped closer.

“You never told me you were _sixteen_!” she snapped, her voice rising. He glanced at the hall through the door window, gesturing for her to lower her voice.

“I mean, did it even occur to you how much trouble I could get in for this? I could lose my job, I could get kicked out of school. I could get locked up for this!” she raged, her voice keeping its high pitch. He came closer, his face set in annoyance.

“Keep your voice down–” he tried to quiet her but she couldn’t stop once she started.

“Who gives a toss about the consequences, right? Doesn’t matter to untouchable Finn Nelson,” she spat, coming right in front of him and getting into his face, “But then again, we all know you’re no stranger to scandal.”

The words were out before she could think about it, both of their eyes widening. He backed up a step, a deep scowl on his face. She grabbed for his arm and opened her mouth to apologize when he shoved past her, slamming the door behind him.

***

This time around, Rae knew hers was the only class Finn was skipping. She caught glimpses of him in the halls, the cafeteria, the parking lot. Sometimes she’d catch him staring at her (when he wasn’t catching her) but he’d turn away quickly, an indecipherable look on his face.

She should’ve been thrilled that they weren’t speaking. It was exactly what she’d wanted in the first place. But the memory of her words made her sick to her stomach, the look on his face breaking her heart a million times over. He infuriated her but she knew she shouldn’t have sunken that low.

“I just can’t believe I could say something like that,” Rae fretted, wringing her hands as she and Chloe walked to The Swan. Chloe sighed, linking arms with her. Rae knew she was reaching her limit of hearing about it but nothing else occupied her mind.

“It’s for the best, babes. If anything, it’s good you were so harsh,” she said, reaching for the door and missing Rae’s wince, “It means he’ll stay away.”

“I was such a bitch though…he didn’t deserve that,” Rae sighed, entering the pub, followed closely by Chloe. She ran into Rae’s back when she stopped and quietly moaned, “Oh, fuck me.”

Chloe stepped around her to look into the room and saw Finn sitting at a table near the bar, his mates around him. Rae turned to leave and Chloe grabbed her sleeve.

“Don’t think on it. Ignore him,” she instructed, giving Rae a stern look. She opened her mouth to argue but Chloe dragged her to the bar, waving for the bartender. She glanced at Finn’s table to see him looking over, his eyes locked on Rae’s back.

“I need to get drunk,” Rae put her hands on the bar, her fingers tapping restlessly, “Very, very drunk.” The bartender appeared in front of them and she ordered their drinks before leaning across the bar, pointing at a bottle and holding up four fingers. He raised his brows at her but poured the shots and walked away to make their drinks. When he came back with Rae’s snakebite and Chloe’s vodka soda, Chloe stopped Rae before she took a sip.

“Not too much. It’s a school night,” Chloe said weakly, smiling when Rae gave her a wounded look, shoving away her snakebite with a sigh. She raised a shot up, clinking it with Chloe’s. They grimaced simultaneously and when Chloe closed her eyes, shaking her head, Rae snatched another shot and let it slide down her throat, setting the glass to the side just as Chloe opened her eyes.

***

Rae didn’t even try holding back, sneaking a shot any time Chloe left her side. She studiously kept her eyes off of Finn and his table but narrowed her eyes when Macca entered the pub, inclining his head to him. She turned her head to see Finn standing and greeting Macca, walking with him to the hallway. She finished her snakebite and made her way through the crowd towards the archway. She’d just reached the phone when she caught a bit of their conversation.

“It’s all there, mate, checked it myself,” Macca whispered roughly, Finn giving him a dirty look.

“Don’t fuck with me,” he hissed, “I could tell it was short from across the room.”

Macca rolled his eyes and Finn grabbed his collar, his eyes narrowing.

“If you think I’m paying full price for this shit, you’re barking. Now go find the rest or I’ll fucking curl you up,  _mate_.”

Macca broke away with a grunt, smoothing his shirt with a scowl. He nodded curtly, Finn clapping a hand on his shoulder with a smirk.

“Glad we have an understanding.”

Macca muttered a clipped, “Laters, Nelson,” before quickly walking away, barely glancing Rae’s way.

Finn turned and met Rae’s eyes, surprise shifting to indifference before she could blink.

“What the hell was that?” she blurted without thinking. Finn ignored her completely, trying to walk past. She grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He spun around, his eyes bright.

“Mind your own, Rae,” he fumed, backing up a step. He turned to walk away.

“Finn, wait!”

He froze, his back stiffening.

“What,” he snapped, vitriol in his voice. She rushed in front of him, feeling the shots start to take a deeper effect.

“I’m so sorry. I was bang out of order.” Before she could say anything else, he shook his head.

“Naw, you were right,” he said, his glare cutting through her, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I…” Rae fell silent, unable to come up with anything she could possibly say. He raised his brows at her and stepped around her, returning to his table. Rae fell against the wall, shutting her eyes against frustrated tears and her growing nausea.

***

“Didn’t I say not to–”

“I know what you bloody well said, Chloe, piss off,” Rae moaned, leaning over the stair railing and retching onto the grass. Chloe shook her head, gathering her hair up and rubbing her back.

“Should I call a cab?” Chloe asked anxiously. Rae shook her head, forcing her head up.

“No, just…I’ll catch up with you,” she replied, waving her away. Chloe looked hesitant but nodded at Rae’s continued waving and walked away, telling her to call if something came up. She gagged over the railing again but held back, only spitting. She searched her purse for a tissue to wipe her mouth, growing more frustrated the longer she looked.

“Where the sodding fuck are my goddamn–” A throat cleared and her head snapped up to see Finn holding out a napkin. He lit up before she could thank him but kept his eyes on her as she wiped her mouth and took a few deep breaths. He held out the cigarette to her.

“Here, you need this more than me,” he said quietly, waving it when she only stared. She took it, bringing it to her lips and inhaling. She coughed lightly as she exhaled, handing it back.

“Is that spliff?” she rasped, kicking herself at the obvious question. He snorted, taking a hit before looking at her with a smirk.

“Spot on,” he answered, handing it back. They fell into silence, only looking at each other to hand the joint back and forth. When only a roach remained, he stuck it in his tobacco tin, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Can you make it home?” he asked stiffly, giving her a once over. She couldn’t even fathom how she appeared to him now. She managed a nod, pointing down the road.

“S’not a long walk,” she said, Finn nodding, the cigarette hanging from his lips. She went to step off the curb and stumbled, Finn barely catching her.

“I’ll give you a ride,” he asserted, tossing his hardly touched rollie to the side. She shook her head, wincing when her head pounded. He rolled his eyes and gripped her arm tighter, pulling her closer. He started to walk towards the parking lot, holding her around the waist.

“Let’s _go_ , Rae.”


	5. Part V

Finn’s arm tightened around Rae as he helped her towards his car. She took shallow breaths, her nausea lessened but nerves heightened. He remained silent as he opened her door and helped her inside before jogging to the other side and getting in. He glanced at her as he started the car, cursing when music blasted from the speakers. He hastily turned it down, How Soon is Now fading out into near silence.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he muttered. Rae reached forward and turned it up to a reasonable level.

“I love this song,” she retorted, trying to smile. Finn looked at her, barely smiling, and checked his mirrors before pulling out of the lot onto the street. He kept his eyes forward and Rae closed hers for a moment, her slight high calming her stomach and mind. She opened them just as Finn turned a corner and kept going.

“You missed the turn,” she said, sitting up straighter. He shook his head.

“I’m not taking you home.” Rae turned to him swiftly, her pulse quickening.

“Excuse me?”

Finn ignored her, shortly turning onto his street.

“Why’re we going to yours?” Rae asked nervously. Finn glanced at her.

“You need to sober up,” he said simply, continuing slowly down the road. She raised her brows.

“I could do that at home,” she paused, watching Finn as he stretched his neck and rubbed his jaw. She slowly smiled, “You’re worried about me.”

Finn said nothing and parked in his driveway, getting out. She opened her door and he was there, offering her a hand to help her inside. When they cleared the front door, she put her purse down on the side.

“Where’s the loo?” she whispered, watching Finn as he threw his keys down on a table and turned on a lamp.

“No need to whisper. My dad’s not here,” he said simply before pointing to the stairs and heading towards the kitchen, “First door on the right.”

Rae made her way up the stairs, holding the railing tightly. When she reached the top, she noticed the bathroom door slightly open but instead glanced around the hall. She peeked into two rooms down the hall, one obviously being Finn’s dad’s room. The spare room was empty save for newspaper scattered over the floor, paint cans and a roller in the corner. She went to the room to the right of the bathroom, cracking open the door and flicking the lights on.

She was surprised to see that Finn’s room was similar to her old room and dorm, all the same posters lining the walls. She went over to his entertainment center next to his closet, flicking through the records.

“You lost?”

Rae jumped, looking to the door at Finn, a mix of irritation and amusement on his face.

“I was just…sorry,” she said, biting her lip. He shook his head, handing her a glass of water and aspirin.

“Bathroom’s next door,” he reminded her, raising a brow, “Feel free to shower if you want.”

Rae nodded, crossing her arms. She was suddenly aware of her rumpled dress, the combination of sweat, booze and smoke clinging to it and her. Her cheeks burned from more than just the alcohol and she gave a quiet thanks. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’ll put some tea on.”

***

Rae closed the bathroom door behind her, leaning against it and breathing deep. She blinked, trying to get the room to stop spinning and went to the sink, looking herself over. She sighed at her messy hair, her makeup smudged and fading. She reached behind her to unzip her dress and rolled her eyes heavenward when the zipper didn’t move, her arms straining to pull it. She knew she couldn’t pull it off over her head or hips without risking ripping the fabric. She grimaced and went to the door.

“Finn?”

He didn’t respond but jogged up the stairs, looking at her questioningly.

“My zipper’s stuck,” she said, her lips flattening. His eyes widened but he stepped forward, Rae moving back to allow him into the room. She turned and pulled her hair to the side, swallowing hard. She shivered when she felt him step behind her, his hands going to the top of her dress. His fingers brushed the back of her neck before he slowly fixed and lowered the zipper. He pulled the fabric apart, his breath fluttering across her back. He moved back, coughing lightly.

“I, uh…I’ll get you some clothes,” he croaked, Rae turning to face him, “Water takes a minute to warm up.”

He went out the door, running a hand through his hair, flexing his other at his side. Rae blew out a deep breath and went to the shower. Once the water warmed and she’d stepped under the water, she looked around her, grabbing shampoo and body wash from a ledge and frowning at the lack of conditioner. She scrubbed at her hair and body, all traces from the night washing away. The hot water relaxed her mind a bit and she tried not to think about how nervous she was to be here. When she got out and wrapped a towel around herself, Finn knocked on the door. She opened it, drying her hair with another towel. He bit his lip as his eyes flicked over her before handing her a bundle of clothes and going next door into his room.

He’d brought her a t-shirt, as well as a choice of boxers or pants. She slid on the boxers and pulled the t-shirt over her head, tutting at the snugness of it around her chest. She combed her hair out and brushed her teeth, hoping the toothbrush was Finn’s, before stepping out of the room.

***

Rae timidly peeked her head into Finn’s room, moving into the room when she saw him sitting on the edge of his bed, wearing only pants and his thumbnail in his mouth. He stood when she entered, making a noise at the back of his throat as he gave her a once over, his eyes stopping on her breasts.

“My eyes are up here,” she teased quietly, smirking when his gaze snapped up and his cheeks reddened. He cleared his throat, handed her a mug and went to the record player. She took a tentative sip, humming when she tasted the peppermint.

“I like your room,” she started, looking around again. She came across a set list and poster from an Oasis show a few years back and grinned. “I remember this show. I was grounded but I snuck out and dragged Chloe with me. She hated it, bitched the whole time.”

Finn looked over and his eyes lit up.

“That show was ace,” he gushed, a smile spreading over his face. Rae looked at him curiously.

“You were there?” Finn bit his cheek and nodded, turning back to the record player.

“My mum took me.”

Her mouth parted and she nodded to herself, moving next to him.

“You’re not putting on any crap, are you?” she asked wryly, Finn chuckling as he flipped through the records. He started to pull out Babylon Zoo and she grabbed his hand. He stiffened and she pulled hers away quickly.

“Anything but that,” she said, Finn snorting and reaching for another. He pulled out Bob Marley and Rae’s nose wrinkled.

“You’re into reggae?” she asked, sticking out her tongue. He shook his head, waving a hand over the crate.

“Why don’t you find something then,” he stated, Rae raising a brow at him and hip bumping him aside, flipping through. She found Blur and glanced at him as she lifted it, watching him smile and scrunch his nose at her.

“Anything but that,” he threw her words back, Rae narrowing her eyes and reaching a few back for The Cure. Finn nodded and pursed his lips, looking slightly impressed. She went to his bed and sat on the edge, watching him place the record carefully and lean down to drop the needle, nodding when Pictures of You began. He turned and came to the bed, sitting cross-legged by the head and pulling a rolling tray into his lap, starting to roll a spliff.

“You buy pot from Macca?” Rae asked slowly, her lips quirking when he grimaced and shook his head, sprinkling weed onto a paper.

“Rarely. Normally, I’d get it myself but I’m under Evans’ radar lately,” he answered, rolling his eyes.

“You ever think about, I don’t know, following the rules?” she goaded, her stomach flipping when he gave her a sly grin.

“That’s no fun,” he quipped, Rae rolling her eyes. He raised the spliff to lick it closed and Rae found her gaze locked on his tongue running along the paper. He met her eyes halfway through and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms, a warmth spreading throughout her body.

Finn lit the end, his cheeks sunken as he inhaled, and lazily blew a smoke ring before handing it to her. She took it and he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes with a sigh. She brought the spliff to her lips, hitting it shakily.

“Um…about the other day–”

“Don’t, Rae,” Finn cut her off, eyes still closed. She gave a quiet ‘Okay’ and sipped at her forgotten tea.

“Where’s your dad?” she asked, holding the joint out as he opened his eyes.

“Outta town for work.” He hit it, keeping it between his lips as he reached for an ashtray on his window sill.

“Are you okay by yourself?” she fretted, Finn giving her a look.

“I’m used to it,” he grunted, ashing the spliff. When she still looked worried, he sighed, “Archie stays over sometimes. But I can take care of myself.” Rae nodded, clasping her hands.

“How’d you meet Archie?”

“Our dads were best mates. We’ve always been around each other, had primary and middle together.”

“Is he working or…” she trailed off when Finn shook his head.

“He’s at some posh boarding school, comes home every weekend.”

“What about Chop and Izzy?” she asked, hoping she’d remembered their names correctly.

“Iz is in her last year of middle school and Chop works down at his dad’s shop.”

They got to the end of the joint while speaking and Finn stubbed it out, raising a brow at her.

“Any more questions?”

“Just one….you hungry?”

***

Rae popped a crisp into her mouth, looking over at Finn standing in front of the stove.

“He cooks too,” she marveled, smiling when he glanced over at her. He smirked, moving bacon around the pan.

“Can’t survive on chips and beer, unfortunately.”

She stood when he turned the stove off and plated the bacon on the side. They put sandwiches together, Rae chuckling as Finn slathered sauce all over his. They sat at the table, Finn immediately biting into his unabashedly. Rae bit into hers, suppressing a grin.

“You’ve got some–” Rae started, pointing at the corner of his mouth. He reached for the wrong side and she leaned forward, swiping her thumb over the sauce. His mouth parted when her thumb went to her mouth, licking it away without thinking. She felt her cheeks reddening at the look he was giving her.

“Thanks,” he said lowly, his eyes flicking to her lips. She nodded, suddenly breathless.

“No problem,” she almost whispered, the room feeling warmer. She broke their contact, continuing to eat.

When they’d finished, she rose and took their plates to the sink. She turned the water on to wash them and gasped when Finn’s hand touched her waist.

“Leave it,” he asserted, removing his hand and reaching around her to turn the water off. She turned, standing a few inches away from him. He gestured to the stairs, raising his brows.

***

Finn changed the record when they returned to his room, Rae sitting on the bed. They smiled at each other as Oasis’ What’s the Story began.

“Thanks for all this. I would’ve gone straight to bed if I was home,” she joked, Finn nodding before looking to the side and shrugging a bit.

“Anyone would’ve done it, state you were in,” he retorted, meeting her eyes. She shook her head.

“No, they wouldn’t,” she countered, the corners of her mouth lifting when Finn turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. A moment later, Rae yawned, bringing a hand over her mouth. He walked closer to the door and faced her.

“My dad’s remodeling the spare. I can take the couch,” he said, before smirking, “Unless you wanna kip in his room.”

Rae wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She stood, going in front of him.

“This is fine but…I don’t wanna kick you out of your bed.” Finn cocked his head to the side and chuckled.

“It’s not a problem, Rae.”

“I don’t mind you sleeping in here,” she said hastily, as he started to turn away. His brow furrowed.

“I’ll take the couch over the floor,” he laughed softly. She grabbed his hand when he stepped away. He turned back, giving her a curious look.

“I meant…I don’t mind you sleeping in here with me,” she clarified, Finn’s eyes widening a little. He swallowed hard and nodded.

“If you’re sure,” he breathed, Rae biting her lip.

She got into his bed, getting under the covers on the side closer to the wall. Finn hesitated before coming to the side of the bed, lifting the covers and sliding in, turning the lamp off. Moonlight streaming through his window lit the room enough that they could still see each other. They settled down, both laying on their backs and scarcely touching. Her skin burned where it touched his and she glanced at him, seeing him do the same.

“Goodnight,” she whispered, staring at the ceiling and breathing deep. Finn lightly cleared his throat.

“Goodnight, Rae.”

Silence fell and Finn turned to his side away from her. Rae continued staring at the ceiling, her heart pounding. She tried to relax enough to sleep but she was acutely aware of every move and sound Finn made. She closed her eyes, shaking her head a bit before she turned to face his back.

“Finn…” she murmured, anxiously waiting for him to turn. He flipped over, meeting her eyes.

“Yea?”

“I can’t sleep,” she answered, looking over his face.

“Did you wanna smoke again?” He went to sit up and Rae stopped him with a hand on his chest, shaking her head. He stared hard, waiting for her to speak.

“Are you tired?” Rae asked softly, adjusting her position and moving a little closer. Finn shook his head, half-smiling.

“Not really,” he replied, holding her gaze. He bit his lip when her hand moved lower down his chest. “Rae…”

She didn’t answer, instead leaning forward, lightly pressing her lips to his collarbone, moving up to his neck. He groaned softly, his hand going to her hip and dragging her closer, his fingers running down her side. Her leg slid up and over his hip and when she pulled away from his neck, he finally kissed her.


	6. Part VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

Rae felt her whole body relax when Finn kissed her, the tension between them finally breaking.

He sighed against her mouth, his hand running down her hip to her thigh and pulling her against him tighter. His fingers dug into her skin as he kissed her harder, trying to force her down to the bed. Rae fought against him, her hands going to his shoulders. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and rolled her hips into his. He grunted, falling back an inch and she pushed him to the mattress, straddling his thighs. He moved to sit up and wrap his arms around her but she leaned down onto him, bringing them chest to chest. His hands moved to her arse and he bucked up against her, Rae moaning against his lips. She brought her hand to his jaw, holding his face to hers before pressing his chin up and sucking at the side of his neck. His breathing grew heavy and she felt his pulse speed up.

“Fucking hell, Rae,” he panted, fisting a hand in her hair, his other hand running up her thigh. He pulled her face to his and kissed her, their tongues tangling.

Rae felt Finn reach for the bedside table and open the drawer, rummaging through it. After searching blind for a moment, he broke away from her to look fully, Rae rocking against him restlessly. He fell back to the bed with a heavy sigh, his hands falling to her thighs.

“The one time I don’t have a condom,” he chuckled darkly, squeezing her thighs. Rae sat back against his legs, running a hand through her hair and trying to catch her breath. Finn propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head, half smiling.

“You gonna change your mind while I go out and get some?” he asked, biting his lip and looking her face over. Rae didn’t answer, instead giving him a searing kiss, tugging on his bottom lip when she felt his smirk.

“Hurry back, Finley,” she breathed against his lips before moving off of him. He jumped up and grabbed a shirt from the floor, putting it on.

“Be  _right_  back,” he whispered. He leaned down to her level and kissed her neck, Rae running a hand through his hair. Finn pulled away and stood straight, raising his brows at her and going out the door.

Rae smiled as she heard him jogging down the stairs, the tinkle of his keys and the door slamming in quick succession. She took a deep breath and fell to the mattress, closing her eyes.

_What the fuck was she doing?_

She refused to analyze the situation right now. She hadn’t felt this calm in weeks, this massive weight off her shoulders, even if only for tonight. He did her head in with his attitude and secrecy but there was something about him. It wasn’t pity or sympathy. From the moment they’d met, there’d been a spark and even though he’d lied, she felt he could redeem himself. He was young and still learning and dealing with so much. She remembered dealing with much of the same as a teenager, although her actions led to hospital and therapy, rather than delinquency and authority issues. She knew exactly how this town could get to you. She felt a kinship with him despite their 6 year age difference. But she wouldn’t think on it now.

Rae got up, pulling her clothes and the duvet back into place. She went to the record player and started flipping through Finn’s music, a smile playing on her lips. She prided herself on knowing her music but she had to admit Finn knew his as well, with the exception of the Babylon Zoo and reggae. She pulled out the Bob Marley record, scrutinizing the cover with her mouth twisted. Maybe she hadn’t really given it a proper chance.

She put the record on before she could change her mind and turned to the wall, looking over all the posters and pictures. Her smile widened as she glossed over several tacked photos. The first was one with a much younger Archie, Chop and Finn, their arms banded around each other with huge grins. Another more recent one showed Archie with his arm around Izzy and Finn hoisted on Chop’s back.

Her brow furrowed at one with Finn and Macca in football uniforms and another with Simmy, Finn with a cigarette in his mouth and middle finger lifted at the camera. She noticed the difference in the pairs immediately. Finn seemed so much happier in the first, a glow in his eyes and smile. With Macca and Simmy, a darkness shadowed his face, his mouth set in more of a bitter smirk.

She looked at the last few, seeing a bald man with Finn’s jaw and eye shape in one, his arm around Finn’s neck and grinning widely with Finn looking disgruntled but reluctantly smiling. Her eyes widened at one with a tiny Finn in a barely fitting suit, his nose wrinkled as he pulled at his bowtie. Next to him stood an older brunette lady, strands of grey streaking through her long hair. She was smiling down at him, her hand in his hair.

At the very bottom was a wallet sized picture, slightly bent at the corners. She leaned over to get a closer look. The picture was faded with age and she noticed a jagged line through the middle, like it had been ripped and repaired. It showed a petite blonde girl from the waist up, wearing a pinned and patched black leather jacket. She had her hand up in a peace sign, her eyes wide and tongue out. Rae squinted through the fade at her eyes. The color matched Finn’s and she had the same freckles across her nose. Her throat burned as she realized it was Finn’s mother and she stood straight, turning away with a slow breath.

Rae crossed the room, going to Finn’s messy desk. The first thing she noticed was an open folder on the top, the notes she’d brought scattered and vaguely separated by class. Most of the highlighting and doodles seemed to be on her class, as well as math and science. The bulletin board above the desk was covered in more pictures, concert ticket stubs and flyers. She grinned when she saw a printout of the periodic table next to the board, doodles on the empty parts of the page. She was reading through a scribbled inappropriate science pun when Finn’s arms came around her waist.

“You put on crap reggae for me, girl?” he teased, nibbling at her neck. She laughed huskily, her hands going to his on her stomach.

“I did, though I’m not sure you deserve it.”

“And why’s that?” he murmured, sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her eyes closed, her hands tightening on his. She turned in his arms, bringing hers around his neck.

“You’re not kissing me yet.”

“My mistake…won’t happen again, ma’am,” he said cheekily. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard.

“Where were we?”

***

Rae tugged at Finn’s shirt and he pulled away long enough to take it off and drag hers up and off. He kissed her, quickly growing more heated, their hands running over each other. Finn brought his hands to her chest, rubbing her nipples and biting her lip. Rae cried out softly and ran her hands down his chest, nails trailing across his skin. Her fingertips went below the waistband of his pants, a hand going around his shaft and stroking him slowly. She grinned when he groaned against her mouth, moving his hips.

“Don’t tease me, Rae,” he growled, pinching her nipples. She ran her thumb over his tip, a noise coming from deep in Finn’s throat.

“I’m just returning the favor.”

His hands fell from her chest to her waist and they wrestled and stumbled towards the bed. She managed to push him down and he moved up by the head of the bed, tugging her with him. She knelt over him and he kissed her, holding her to him at the top of her throat. His other hand went to her arse and pulled her hips to his, Rae rubbing herself over him. They maneuvered her boxers down and slid his pants off. She rocked against him, warm and damp along his length.

Finn frantically tore the condom box open and handed Rae one. She ripped it open with her teeth and lifted her hips to roll it on. He hung back and met her eyes as she moved above him and sunk down slowly, both of them gasping at the sensation. She started to move, Finn gripping her hips and pulling her down faster and harder. Her head fell back and she felt Finn mouthing at her neck, sucking along the side and down to her chest. He brought his arms tightly around her lower back, his face at her breasts, licking and sucking her nipples. She whimpered, gripping his shoulder and fisting a hand in his hair as she sped up. Finn cursed and held her arse, squeezing as she moved. She kissed him, panting against his lips, and he brought her against him closer, spreading her legs farther and going deeper.  She felt her release approaching and went over when Finn put a hand between them, his thumb pressing against her center. He kept rubbing until she was shaking before he kissed her and rolled them over. 

He went to his knees and rammed into her, groaning when Rae’s legs wrapped around him, her calves along his lower back. He thrusted long and deep and Rae’s moans grew louder as he increased his pace and kept his hand between them. Finn’s noises increased, his movement starting to stutter as he felt her clenching and tight around him. As Rae fell over again, she stifled a scream, his name tumbling out of her mouth. He cried out gutturally and thrust twice more before reaching his peak and barely holding himself over her. She kissed him lazily, her fingers coming up and running along his jaw. They breathed heavily against each other and he rolled to the side, taking the condom off and tossing it in a bin next to the bed. He sat up, back against the wall and reached for a rollie, lighting it shakily. Rae moved next to him, pulling the duvet over them. She went to take the cigarette from him and he held it away.

“You don’t want this one, girl,” he warned, blowing his smoke to the side.

“Hand me the tray then,” she said impatiently, Finn raising his brows.

“You can roll a spliff?” he asked incredulously, chuckling when she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Of course I can roll a bloody spliff,” she groused before climbing over him and taking the grinder and a paper from the table. His hands went up, smoke streaming from his lips as he laughed. He held the rollie in his lap and shut his eyes, a faint smile on his face. She glanced over at him as she started to roll.

“Better not fall asleep, Finley,” she cautioned, a sultry tone to her voice. He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

“Don’t worry…I’m not done with you yet.” They met eyes as she licked the spliff closed and he took a final drag and stubbed out the rollie. He leaned back on his elbows and watched as Rae lit the spliff, holding her smoke as she replaced the grinder on the table. She leaned down to Finn and blew the smoke in his mouth, moving her lips against his. She pulled away and he exhaled, his eyes darkening. She smirked as she put the joint between his lips, biting her lip when he took a hit and stubbed it out. He pulled her face to him, blowing his smoke to her. It mingled around them, his lips brushing hers.

“We’ll smoke the rest later,” he growled, pushing her back to the bed, intertwining their fingers and holding her hands down.


	7. Part VII

Rae opened her eyes to Finn’s room, bright with sunlight coming in the window and his watch alarm beeping incessantly on the table. Finn remained dead to the world, mouth wide open and his arm thrown across her hip. She rubbed her eyes and reached for the watch for the time. **  
**

“Shit!”

Finn jerked awake, grabbing her waist. She broke away, searching the floor for clothes. She tugged on his shirt and the boxers he’d given her and turned back to the bed. He blinked at her blearily.

“C’mon, Finn, we’re late for school,” she stressed before grimacing, “God, that’s so weird…”

“We’re skipping,” Finn almost slurred, waving her back to bed. She smacked at his chest, Finn grunting and glaring at her.

“I’m a teacher, Finn!” He rolled his eyes, sitting up and fluffing his pillow.

“Just bunk off for the day,” he picked up his watch, snorting at the time, “It’s already 10.”

“No, I can’t do th–” His arm shot out, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the bed and down to his level. He kissed her roughly, his hand cupping her neck. She melted against him when his thumb ran across the bottom of her throat.

“Call. Off.”

***

“Thank you so much for understanding, Principal Dixon…” Rae faked a cough and behind her Finn stifled a laugh, his hands going to her waist, “I’m sorry again about the short notice…” Rae smacked at his hands when one started travelling up her side, “Yes, I will see you tomorrow,” his hand snuck below the waistband of her boxers and she repressed a whimper, “Thank you again, bye!”

Rae hastily hung up the phone just as Finn’s fingers entered her, his lips on her neck. She gasped, biting her lip.

“You’re such a bad influence,” she breathed, Finn’s laughter tickling her neck. He smirked against her skin.

“Sure it’s not the other way around? How old are you again? 27, 28?”

Rae whipped around, Finn grinning as she faced him. He leaned in to kiss her and Rae turned her face away with a huff. He laid exaggerated kisses over her cheek and she wrinkled her nose but smiled, facing him again.

“Cheeky,” she murmured, nipping at his lip. He took her hands, entwining their fingers, and dragged her towards the kitchen. He released her and went to the fridge, pulling out several things and balancing them in his arms. Rae leant against the counter, watching him drop everything to the side of the stove before grabbing a pan from the cabinet.

“Scrambled okay?” he asked, without turning. She went next to him and took an apple from a bowl next to the sink.

“That’s fine. Want help?” she asked, before taking a bite, Finn glancing at her with a smile.

“Naw, I got this. Go sit,” he stated, bussing her cheek. She took a seat at the table, glancing around the room. Now that it was daytime and she was sober, she could properly look around.

Finn’s kitchen wasn’t quite as cluttered as hers at home, but still had traces of him throughout. She noticed an ashtray on the window sill by the sink and empty beer cans piled in the bin. There was a few takeout containers on the counter but most of the mess was in the sink, a few pots and pans and several dishes soaking in soapy water.

“Who taught you to cook?” Finn glanced over from cracking eggs, a smile appearing.

“I watched my nan cook all the time growing up…kinda picked it up from there.” Rae nodded and went to ask another question but surprisingly, he continued, his smile widening, “My folks weren’t the best when it came to that. Dad can barely boil water.” Rae laughed, trailing off when Finn’s smile wavered.

“My mum was better with baking. I was always begging her for sweets and finally she threw an apron at me and told me to shut my gob and listen,” he finished with a shaky laugh. He cleared his throat lightly and started to stir the egg mixture, a little rougher than needed.

Rae tried to think of something to change the subject but Finn reached for a remote next to the fridge and turned on a stereo across the room, Movin’ On Up coming through the speakers. He then poured the egg mixture in a pan and slid a loaf of bread along the counter.

“Put some toast on, yeah?”

***

They’d just about finished eating when the phone rang, Rae and Finn jumping at the sound. His brow furrowed and he put down his fork, going to the foyer and answering it.

“Nelson residence… No, I can’t…” Rae bit her lip when Finn’s voice took on an edge, “Because I’m fucking busy…” she stood under the guise of clearing their dishes and stepped closer to the door, “No…Why?…” Finn sighed, a hand going through his hair, “Look, I’ll meet you later… _Later_ , Simmy….Yea, up yours, mate…Cheers,” Finn hung up roughly, cursing under his breath. He stiffened when Rae stepped behind him and rubbed his arm.

“Everything okay?” she asked quietly, watching as his expression cleared and he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Yea, ‘course,” he said hastily, looking to the side when she raised her brows, “Simmy was just asking about football later. It’s nothing.” Rae opened her mouth to argue and he kissed her, cutting her off. She hummed when his tongue touched hers.

“C’mere,” he murmured, pulling her towards the stairs.

***

Rae collapsed to Finn’s side, her breath short and heart pounding. He reached blindly from his prone position for a rollie and lit it, closing his eyes with it between his lips. She shook her head at him with a smile and stood from the bed, stretching before throwing a shirt on. Finn watched her as she walked over to his desk and flipped through his notes.

“Are you all caught up?” she asked, running a finger over his handwriting in the margins. He groaned and sat up, giving her a withering look.

“Are you really asking me about homework when we just shagged?” Rae narrowed her eyes at him.

“Finn.” He rolled his eyes, got up and slid on his pants before going over to her.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said seriously before taking a drag. Rae crossed her arms with a frown.

“It’s important, Finn! If you’re going to uni–”

“Who said I was going to uni?” he scoffed, raising a brow.

“Well, what  _were_  you planning on doing?” Rae asked pointedly, Finn huffing and sucking on his cigarette irritably.

“I dunno, Rae. Work, I guess.”

“Work, you guess. Where?” Rae laughed, a bit incredulously.

“I. Don’t. Know.” he punctuated, stubbing the rollie out hard enough to rip the paper. Rae shook her head at him slightly.

“You don’t have any plans?” she stated more than asked and Finn’s eyes flashed.

“Fuck’s sake, Rae, leave off!”

Rae’s lips flattened and she mumbled an apology, kicking herself for badgering him. Finn sighed, reaching out for her. Rae stepped closer, looking his face over.

“I’m sorry,” he offered, his fingers running up and down her sides, “I haven’t thought about it, alright?”

“Alright,” she said with a nod, “Even if you don’t go…I think we should continue the tutoring.” Finn grinned, his eyes dancing.

“Oh, yea?” he teased, moving to kiss her. Rae smacked at his shoulder with a smirk.

“ _Not_  for that.” Finn glanced to the side and his lips quirked in confusion.

“I told you I didn’t need help,” he reminded her, Rae cocking her head.

“Your essay answers need work. And we should review  _Ozymandias_  for the test next week. I don’t think you–” Finn’s neck snapped back and his hands fell from her waist.

“Wow, Rae, tell me how you really feel,” he jeered, looking a bit insulted. Rae quickly backtracked.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help,” she said softly, meeting his eyes, “School’s important, even if you don’t go to uni.”

Finn looked to the side, grimacing. Rae’s hands went to his cheeks and her thumbs forced his mouth into a smile. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrists, the corners of his mouth lifting reluctantly.

“Fine. We’ll do it.”

Rae grinned winningly and pecked his lips.

“Good boy,” she teased, Finn’s brows raising.

“I’ll show you ‘good boy’,” he warned, Rae biting her lip and backing away. She squealed when he grabbed her around the waist, his fingers fluttering along her sides.

“Stop! Finn!”

***

Early afternoon found them in the living room, dozing on the couch watching TV. Rae’s eyes fluttered as she ran her fingers through Finn’s hair, his head on her lap. She heard his breath starting to deepen when the doorbell rang and he groaned, rubbing his face into her thigh before sitting up and shaking his fringe out of his eyes.

“Probably Simmy trying to drag me out,” he grumbled before stretching through a yawn. Rae sat up straighter and made sure she wasn’t visible from the front door.

“I’ll stay here,” she said unnecessarily, Finn standing with a grunt and heading for the door. She heard it open and then quiet indiscernible voices. He came back a moment later, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh…It’s for you.”

Rae’s eyes widened and she hesitated standing until Finn ushered her forward, smiling reassuringly.

She entered the foyer with Finn trailing behind before he went into the kitchen.

“Chloe! Shit, I completely forgot to call you!”

Chloe only looked disappointed, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed, glancing at the kitchen archway. Rae shrugged sheepishly.

“I’m still trying to figure that out,” she admitted, biting her lip. Chloe rolled her eyes and Rae continued, “How’d you find me?”

“Went down to the school, didn’t I? Told them I was his probation officer and needed his address. They believed me well enough.”

Rae’s eyes widened and she stepped closer.

“Oh my god, Chlo, what the fuck–”

“Jesus, I’m only joking,” she sighed, uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips, “My bag ripped when I was walking home, I turned around to get my stuff and spotted you getting in his car.” Rae nodded, her brow furrowing.

“You had his street name scribbled on a receipt in that mess you call a desk,” she added, Rae shaking her head.

“Should be in detective work instead of business,” Rae snarked, Chloe frowning and opening her mouth to retort.

“Everything okay in here, ladies?”

Rae and Chloe’s heads snapped to the kitchen archway, Finn standing there with a smirk. He stepped forward, offering a hand to Chloe.

“You must be the best mate,” he ventured, smiling at Chloe and shooting a wink at Rae, “Finn Nelson.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Chloe replied monotonously before turning to Rae, “We really should be going, Rae.”

“Chloe–”

“ _Rae_.” She rolled her eyes, waving Chloe off.

“I’ll meet you outside. Give me a minute.” Chloe raised her brows at her before nodding at Finn and going out the front door. Rae dropped her head to her hands and she heard Finn suppressing a laugh.

“What’s so funny, Nelson,” Rae mumbled, glaring at him. Finn shook his head with a smirk, taking Rae in his arms.

“Guess I have to go,” she whined against his chest, her arms circling his waist. Finn chuckled, kissing her neck softly.

“Want me to kidnap you later?” he asked, burying his face in her hair. Rae sighed and pulled away, shaking her head.

“Tempting…but I should get home,” she admitted, kissing him quickly and getting her bag from the side, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Finley,” she finished, a warning in her voice.

“Yes, ma’am,” he conceded, walking her to the door. She stepped outside and started towards Chloe’s car, glancing around the street.

“Laters, Ms. Earl,” Finn called out, grinning when she turned and walked backward, flipping him off. He turned and went inside just as Chloe laid on the horn.


	8. Part VIII

It was a full minute before either of them spoke. **  
**

“What are you doing, Rae?” Chloe asked quietly, staring straight ahead. Rae shook her head, flattening her lips.

“I don’t know. It’s…complicated.” Chloe glanced over at her with a grimace.

“What’s complicated about him being sixteen? You couldn’t possibly  _like_  him–”

“I can’t help how I feel, Chloe!” Rae replied sharply, “I thought he was eighteen when we met and I know he lied but I…care about him.”

“Even if he wasn’t underage–don’t you care about his reputation? He’s a criminal!”

“He is not a criminal,” Rae scoffed, rolling her eyes, “He’s…struggling.”

“You can’t fix him, Rae,” Chloe insisted.

“Who said I was trying to?”

Chloe sighed and glanced at her, shaking her head.

“I can’t stop you but… I hope you realize what you’re doing.”

“I know–I have to figure it out.”

***

Rae fully planned on ending things with Finn. She didn’t know how he’d take it, but as much as she felt for him, this was a big mess that had gone too far.

She didn’t speak to him during class and tried her hardest not to pay him any mind. He kept trying to meet her eyes, get any sort of response but she focussed on class, reviewing Keats and Shelley for the test she’d planned.

When the bell rang, Finn hung back, going to her desk while students came in. She glanced up when his shadow covered her and he leaned over, his palms flat on the desk. He met her eyes.

“We still on for tutoring, Ms. Earl?” he asked quietly, barely smiling and looking her face over. She nodded, licking her lips nervously.

“I’ll see you at lunch, Mr. Nelson,” she said, her eyes going back to her notes, breaking their contact. He stood there another moment, staring at her curiously, before nodding and standing straight.

“Looking forward to it, ma’am.” Finn returned, giving her a once over and turning to leave. Rae shut her eyes, shaking her head, and stood to begin class.

***

Rae paced the front of her classroom, clicking her pen restlessly. The lunch bell had rung five minutes before and she was anxiously waiting for Finn to show up. She had her back to the door when she heard it open and close, Finn’s boots loud on the tile. She froze when his hand moved her hair to the side and his lips brushed the back of her neck.

“Rae,” he whispered, kissing her below her ear.

“We can’t do this here.” She stepped away and faced him. He raised a brow and nodded.

“Okay. Not here.”

“We should stop,” she continued, her lips flattening. Finn huffed, looking to the ceiling.

“We’re doing this again?” he asked, exasperated.

“It’s for the best,” she said, frowning, “We can’t be together.”

“I’m not trying to be your boyfriend, Rae,” he retorted, stepping closer to her. Rae crossed her arms.

“What  _are_  you trying to do?”

“I’m not sure yet,” he stated, his brow furrowing.

Rae shook her head, walking past him. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him easily.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, meeting her eyes intensely.

“You’re sixteen, Finn.” He nodded, tilting his head.

“And you’re 22,” he countered, Rae giving him a pointed look, “It’s a six year difference.”

“You’re underage,” she argued irritably. Finn raised his brows, his shoulders lifting a bit.

“I’m aware.”

“You know this can’t continue,” she said. Finn looked to the side, biting his cheek.

“Why can’t we just…do whatever we want,” he started, his hands taking her elbows, “Whatever feels right.”

“Because it’s all wrong! There are rules and laws and morals and….” Rae cried shrilly before stopping short, her voice quieting, “I don’t know what to do.” She closed her eyes and Finn stepped closer, bringing them chest to chest.

“I can keep a secret,” he said, Rae shaking her head, “No one has to know what we’re doing behind closed doors. It’s no one’s business,” His hand went to her cheek, his thumb rubbing her jaw. Rae took a deep breath.

“Finn…” she sighed, her eyes boring into his. Finn flattened his lips, stepping away from her reluctantly.

“Why don’t you think on it and we’ll do this tutoring bullshit,” he suggested, wrinkling his nose. Rae rolled her eyes but smiled softly.

“Alright…sounds good.”

***

They managed to stay on topic for the hour and Rae was surprised Finn actually listened and cooperated. She had fully expected him to try and distract her but he kept his word, only lightly joking through the material.

Rae was running late leaving the school for the day and came out of the front doors after almost everyone had cleared out. She noticed Finn in the parking lot next to his scooter, a few spots from hers, with his back to her. She managed to sneak past him and got in the car. She was about to start it and go when she heard someone call out for Finn. She ducked lower in her seat, watching as Finn turned to Simmy approaching him.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Nelson.”

“The fuck are you on about?” Finn scoffed. Simmy frowned severely.

“Don’t play daft, mate,” he retorted swiftly, “Kendo wants this done by tomorrow. You know what you have to do.”

“Look, Simmy, I can’t–” Finn began, shaking his head.

“Yes, you can,” Simmy snapped, stepping closer, “Finn, lad…You can’t back out now–not when we’ve come this far.”

Finn got on his bike and Simmy stepped slightly in front of it.

“If you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine, understand?” Simmy raised his brows at him, a menacing smirk on his face, “Neither of us will get our cut if you don’t take your head out of your arse and follow the plan.”

Finn started the engine and revved it, scowling at him.

“Consider it done,” Finn sneered. Simmy stepped back as Finn sped off, cursing sharply. He irritably lit up a smoke and stalked across the lot. Rae sat up straight, eyes wide.

What the fuck was _that_?

Rae didn’t know who this Kendo was but it sure didn’t seem like someone Finn needed to be messing about with. She knew she wouldn’t get a straight answer if she asked him directly. He’d obviously lied yesterday when Simmy called. She’d been suspicious but now it was confirmed. Simmy had Finn involved in something bad.

Maybe there had been some truth to Chloe’s words. Maybe she was trying to fix him but she just wanted the best for him. She cared about him too much to let him get in trouble and she was gonna do whatever she could to stop it.

***

Rae knew Finn sometimes went to the school on weekends to play football and she was relieved to see his bike in the lot late Saturday morning. She made her way to the locker room when she didn’t see him on the field. She hastily stopped as she entered, seeing Finn standing in front of the lockers, Simmy next to him. He clapped a hand to Finn’s back.

“Nice one, lad. The boys confirmed the drop off last night.”

“Macca’s handling the rest, right?” Finn stressed, Simmy nodding back.

“Yea, he’s driving it out of town now,” Simmy replied with a smirk.

“So we’re done here,” Firm confirmed, raising his brows. Simmy pursed his lips and nodded.

“We’re done ‘til the next one,” he replied, Finn frowning.

“There won’t be another one, Evans,” Finn objected, crossing his arms, “I’m out.”

Simmy stepped closer, putting an arm around his shoulders, gripping his shoulder hard.

“Finn…we’ve been mates awhile, yeah?” Simmy began, Finn nodding, his frown deepening.

“Yeah, Simmy, but–”

“But nothing, Nelson,” he griped, removing his arm and standing in front of him, “Think about what I’ve done for you.”

Finn only scowled, quietly fuming. Simmy got in his face.

“You’d be rotting in prison if my dad wasn’t getting you off,” he snarled darkly, “You just remember who’s in charge here.” Simmy patted his cheek roughly, “I’ll be in touch.”

He turned and left out of the door leading into the school. When he’d cleared the room, Finn cursed and hit the locker with an open hand, gritting his teeth. Rae gasped, unfortunately revealing herself. Finn’s head snapped to her.

“How much of that did you hear?” he asked lowly, his anger morphing to surprised dread.

“I heard enough,” she said, stepping into the room, “What’s going on, Finn?”

“Stay out of it,” Finn said hastily, biting his cheek with a frown. He went to walk out.

“Who’s Kendo?” she blurted, Finn freezing in front of the door, “Finn, please…Tell me what Simmy has you doing.”

He shook his head, still facing the door and Rae stepped behind him, a hand going to his shoulder. He stiffened, his breathing short. She easily turned him and his face softened at the edges as they met eyes.

“Not here,” he protested, biting his lip harshly and looking away.

“Let’s go to yours,” Rae said, rubbing his shoulder lightly. He nodded, a grimace on his face. They left the locker room a moment later.

They walked quickly across the lot to his scooter and he took out his spare helmet, carefully placing it on her head with a small smile. She couldn’t resist smiling back, sidling behind him after he put on his helmet and got on the bike. She clasped her hands around him.

“You ready, girl?” he asked, bringing a hand over hers on his stomach. She nodded against his shoulder, squeezing around his waist tighter. He started the engine and glanced around before pulling off swiftly.


	9. Part IX

Rae and Finn sat at his kitchen table, beers in front of them. He leaned on his elbows, running both hands through his hair. **  
**

“I dunno where to start,” he said, Rae smiling softly. She took his hands on the table.

“Start at the beginning.” Finn nodded, furrowing his brow.

“Well…you know how my mum left a few years ago…” he started, Rae grimacing a bit. She was painfully reminded of their argument.

“I’d just turned thirteen and was in middle school with Arch, Chop, Simmy, and Macca. Simmy and I barely talked–he wasn’t into football like the rest of us.” Rae raised a brow at him and he bit his lip but continued, “My mum leaves and he’s there, saying he’d been through it too.”

“The whole town was talking about it. My dad was a mess, my nan had started to get sick, and I was…” he trailed off, his eyes met hers and she could see the pain behind his hard expression, “I was bad. It was too much–Archie and Chop tried but they didn’t understand. Not like Simmy did,” he frowned, shaking his head a bit.

“I started hanging out with him…blowing Chop and Arch off to go cause trouble,” he laughed dryly, giving her a small smile.

“Simmy can get away with murder because his dad’s chief of police. We’d get caught at first and Evans would clear it up. Of course, he can’t clear school records so…” he half shrugged, Rae biting her lip and nodding.

“Then we got older and better,” he smirked and Rae rolled her eyes, unable to help a smile, “I was almost fifteen when we met Kendo.” Finn’s eyes lowered and he cleared his throat.

“We were just buying spliff from him for awhile but he told us we could get in on a side project of his–he was stealing cars and selling ‘em, running drugs, you name it. You get what you pay for, yeah?” he disclosed, leaning closer to her, “He knows Simmy has this town in his back pocket and then the wanker fucking mentions I can hotwire cars and we’re in.”

Rae inhaled slowly, squeezing his hands. He raised his eyes to hers and she nodded for him to continue.

“We started working for him; Simmy would scope out the car, I’d take it and Macca would drive it outta town,” Finn explained before shaking his head, “It’s easy money–I figured I could live off of that if I got kicked out of school,” he paused, looking at her intensely, “Then you came along.”

Rae’s eyes widened, his eyes leaving hers and his lips flattening.

“We started a job the first week of school. When I was skipping, I was with my nan a couple of those days…but I was also out with Simmy and Macca, planning things out. I was supposed to get the car and take it out to Rutlands a few days ago–”

“But you were with me,” Rae finished. Finn nodded and licked his lips.

“Simmy called to tell me to do it that night but I didn’t want to…not anymore,” he looked her face over, Rae’s breath shallowing, “I tried to get out and well…you heard it.”

He stopped speaking, taking a deep breath. Rae’s brow wrinkled.

“The job’s done?” Finn frowned and nodded, looking down at the table. She rubbed her thumbs over his knuckles.

“We’ll figure it out,” she assured with a smile. She scrunched her nose when Finn raised her hands and kissed them.

“You hungry? I could make us something. Or order takeout?” Finn raised his brows and Rae looked to the side, slowly removing her hands from his.

“I should probably go,” she replied quietly, smiling at his frown.

“Do you have to? I mean…” he trailed off, leaning closer and lowering his voice, “It’s just dinner, Rae.”

Their eyes were locked, Finn’s searching her face while Rae debated internally.

“Please stay,” he said, softening his voice further. Rae found herself nodding before she could think about it.

“Okay…I’ll stay for dinner.”

***

Rae tilted her beer up and took a sip, feeling Finn’s stare burning into her. She kept her eyes on the TV and settled back into the loveseat, her arm just brushing Finn’s. He’d ordered pizza ten minutes before and it would arrive within the hour. She leaned forward for the remote on the coffee table and Finn snatched it up.

“Hand it over, Nelson. I won’t be forced into watching football,” Rae protested, swiping at it. Finn held it away, raising his brows.

“I wasn’t gonna put football on,” he scoffed, faux innocence dripping from his voice.

“Bollocks,” Rae said, laughing. He changed the channel and when Rae saw the players on a field, she leaned into him, reaching for the remote. He held it out to the side, her fingers just brushing it.

“You’re being a rude guest, Rae,” he snickered, keeping his arm stiff as Rae knelt around him to reach.

“You’re being a shit host, Finley,” she argued, grinning when Finn laughed. He leaned back over the arm of the couch, holding the remote as far out as he could. She lost her balance and fell against him, bracing herself on his chest. Still laughing, Finn brought his free hand to her waist.

“Y’alright?” he bit his lip with a grin, his laughter trailing off. Their faces were mere inches apart and when Rae’s eyes flicked to his lips, he kissed her.

Finn kissed her like he had forever, their lips brushing unhurriedly. Her hands moved to his collarbones, her fingertips fluttering against his throat. The remote dropped abruptly from his outstretched hand and Rae nipped his lip, smirking into the kiss.

He ran his fingers through her hair and gripped the nape of her neck, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip. He moaned lowly when her mouth parted and his tongue curled with hers. His hands made their way down her waist to her thighs and pulled her legs up and around him. She sat back in his lap and he moved his hips into hers.

Rae sighed against his lips, rubbing herself on him. She whimpered as they built a rhythm, Finn kissing her thoroughly. She pressed against him harder and he grunted, his breath shortening. He brought his hand between them, his fingers grazing her inner thigh, when the doorbell rang, breaking them apart quickly. Rae moved off of him and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Finn stood slowly and went towards the door, tying a flannel around his waist on the way.

_What are you doing, Rae?_

She watched him answer the door and take the pizza into the kitchen, chewing her lip. Finn came back and leaned against the doorway.

“Pizza’s here, girl,” he said, breathless but nonchalant. Rae nodded, rubbing her temples.

“Be there in a tic,” she replied quietly, “My head’s banging.”

“Y’know what’s good for headaches?” he started, grinning when her eyes narrowed.

“If you say orgasms, I’m kicking you in the bollocks.”

“No,” he laughed before raising his brows, “Vodka.”

***

Rae sat at the table and opened the pizza box across it while Finn grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and set it next to the box.

“I’ll get glasses–” he stopped, watching as Rae took the bottle and started unscrewing the top.

“Don’t bother,” she said before taking a swig, her mouth twisting at the taste. His lips quirked and he sat down, Rae handing him the bottle. He raised it to her with a small smirk.

“Cheers.” He tipped the bottle into his mouth and Rae kept her eyes anywhere but him, doling out napkins and moving their beers closer. He picked up a slice and bit into it as she sipped her beer.

“I hope you weren’t planning on going home drunk,” he informed her, chewing through a smile when she gave him a look.

“I can find my way home, Finn.”

“What would Chloe say?” he asked, raising a brow. She narrowed her eyes as she took a bite.

“Fair enough,” she retorted before raising her beer for a gulp, “Maybe I’ll stop here.”

“Oh right?” he smiled over the top of his beer, “I agreed to that?”

She tilted her head at him, barely holding back a grin.

“C’mon, Finn,” she started, wrinkling her nose, “Don’t be a shit host.”

He licked his lips and huffed out a laugh, looking off to the side.

When they’d finished eating, Finn cleared the table as Rae raised the bottle for another swig. It dropped to the table when she felt his breath on her neck.

“Want dessert?” he whispered, Rae shivering as his lips nearly touched her ear.

“Depends on what it is,” she breathed, Finn chuckling huskily. She blinked a few times when his warmth left her and he came around the table. He wiggled his brows at her, gesturing at the fridge.

“Ice cream?”

***

Finn’s spoon clinked against Rae’s and she elbowed him in the stomach.

“You’re taking all the good bits, knobhead,” she grumbled, nudging his spoon away with hers.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” he answered, talking through a mouthful of chocolate chips. She shot him a glare and brought her hand to his hip. She smirked when her fingers fluttered over his side and he jumped.

“Don’t even think about it,” he warned, waving his spoon at her. His eyes widened when she put the ice cream down and he inched away from her on the small couch.

“Rae, don’t–” his voice broke off into a reluctant laugh and he grabbed for her hands on his waist. She rose to her knees, dodging his hands and tickling him relentlessly. She broke out into giggles when he gave up fighting her and tickled her back.

They grinned breathlessly when he managed to grab her wrists and entwine their fingers.

“Give it up, girl. I got you beat,” he panted, chuckling as she stuck her tongue out at him. She pressed against his hands, narrowing her eyes at him.

“We’ll see about that.”

They wrestled against each other, Rae gradually pushing him to the edge of the couch. She barked a laugh when he slid off and landed on his arse with a grunt. He raised his brows at her and pulled her off the couch onto him. Before she could react, he flipped them, holding her hands down.

“Who’s laughing now,” he smirked, both of them breathing heavily. She licked her lips, Finn watching the movement. He adjusted his weight over her and she stayed silent, meeting his eyes. She inclined her head to his with her lips parted and he kissed her without another word.


	10. Part X (Final)

All Rae could think or feel was Finn. The taste of chocolate and vodka from his tongue was intoxicating, the weight of his body on hers dizzying her mind. She fought against his grip, trying to touch him, and he grinned into the kiss, pressing her wrists down harder. Her moan was muffled as her tongue wrestled with his. He pulled away a moment later, catching his breath and looking her over.

“What is it?” Rae said quietly, impatience bleeding through. He shook his head, licking his lips.

“Nothing, I…I don’t wanna force you into anything.” At her confused stare, he sighed and rolled off of her, propping himself up by his elbow next to her.

“You said you wanted to stop yesterday and I said you should think on it and now this is happening,” he rushed out, Rae’s smile appearing and growing. She sat up and shrugged slightly.

“It’s like you said…it’s no one’s business. It’s just us here,” she replied, glancing around the room. She leaned into him and when his back hit the floor, she kissed him.

“You sure?” he whispered, humming deeply when she ran her tongue over his Adam’s apple. She nodded, mumbling an affirmation before straddling his waist.

“Wanna take this upstairs?” he murmured into her neck, sucking at the side.

“Do we have to?” she answered, rubbing against him. He groaned, his fingers digging into her thighs at his sides.

“The condoms are up there.” Rae pulled away and pouted.

“If we must,” she started, kissing him as she started to stand. He followed her mouth, looking up at her as she knelt in front of him.

“I’ll race you,” she said, biting back a grin. Finn raised his brows, moving to get up as she began backing away.

***

Rae tsked and shook her head when Finn immediately lit up after they separated.

“You should quit smoking,” she said, her lips quirking at the look he gave her, “It’s bad for you.”

“You’re bad for me,” Finn smirked and leaned forward, biting her neck. She leaned into him, tracing shapes into his forearm.

“What are you gonna do about Simmy?”

“I dunno,” he sighed, looking up at the ceiling and exhaling.

“What are your options?” she asked, kissing his shoulder. He sat silently for a moment like he was thinking.

“I could go to Dixon–but a college principal can’t do much in this situation,” he ashed his cigarette and continued, “I could go to Evans, but he doesn’t trust me as it is–I’m sure he’d side with Simmy anyways.”

He sucked at the rollie, his eyes squinting from the smoke.

“My dad won’t come home long enough to do anything…he’s either working or with Nan,” he said, shaking his head, “We barely cross paths at the hospital… I think he avoids me to be honest.” Rae’s brow furrowed.

“Why do you say that?”

Finn was silent, looking off to the side. Rae took his hand, entwining their fingers. He tilted his head at the wall.

“You’ve seen the pictures over there, yeah?” When she nodded, he smiled bitterly, “He looks at me and sees her,” he paused, rolling his eyes, “It’s the eyes, nose, mouth–even the fucking freckles.” Rae leaned in and kissed his nose, cheeks and lips slowly and he smiled against her mouth.

“I could leave town,” he said suddenly, Rae pulling back and looking at him.

“Where would you go?” Finn stubbed out his smoke and faced Rae more.

“I’ve got an uncle in Leeds, could work for him,” he started, scoffing a bit, “Go from boosting cars and dealing to  _scaffolding_.” He waved his hands in mock excitement and Rae snorted.

“Why do honest hard work when you could break the law instead,” she teased, Finn smirking and narrowing his eyes at her.

“I’m crap at hard work,” he retorted, his smirk turning sharp, “Should stick with what I’m good at.”

“I don’t wanna see you get locked up.”

“Better me than you,” he said softly, Rae biting her lip. He held both of her hands and went on, “Rae…I would do whatever it took to keep you outta trouble for this–it’s my fault you’re in this mess to begin with.” Rae shook her head.

“Don’t say that…I’m just as much to blame,” she said, squeezing his hands, “I should’ve ended things right away but I…” She trailed off and Finn cocked his head, a smile playing on his lips.

“You fancy me a little, huh?” he finished, smiling wider when she scrunched her nose and pinched her index finger and thumb together.

“Maybe a little.” She gave him a cheeky smile and Finn kissed her, slowly pushing her to the bed.

***

“Finn, we have to go,” Rae laughed, pulling at his arms around her, “I have to go home and get ready for school,” she bit his lip and continued, a warning in her voice, “as do you.”

Finn groaned and squeezed her around the waist once more before opening the door. Rae glanced around and rushed to his scooter, urging him along as he locked the door and walked to her.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, we’re going,” he grumbled, taking out his helmet and the spare. When he faced her, she raised her brows at him.

“What knickers?” she asked, smiling innocently. He growled, his hand going to her arse and pulling her closer. He put her helmet on, his sour look making her grin. He put on his helmet and got on the bike. She climbed on behind him as he revved the engine and he took off the moment her arms closed around him.

***

Rae arrived at the school with ten minutes to spare and rushed to her classroom. Her brow furrowed when she saw the lights already on despite the door being locked.

“How’d he beat me here,” she mumbled, shaking her head as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She gasped when she turned to the side.

“Morning, Ms. Earl,” Simmy greeted contemptuously. Her expression hardened but her breath shortened.

“Simon,” she answered, moving to her desk and putting her bag down, “Breaking and entering’s a crime, y’know.” She gulped when he laughed and stepped over to slightly block the door.

“You can talk,” he taunted, Rae’s heart starting to pound.

“Sorry?” she inquired, her voice warbling.

“Funny thing, teach. I stopped by my mate’s place this morning on my way here,” he began, pacing the side of the room with his gaze on her, “Y’know, just to see if Finn was coming to school…saw something real interesting.”

“Simon, listen–” Rae sputtered, her eyes widening. His expression darkened.

“No,  _you_  listen–ever since you came around, Finn’s been acting different. Come to find out, he’s under the spell of your magic fanny and forgetting who he is,” he approached her as he spoke, “Now, I don’t give a fuck who he’s shagging, but if you’re messing with him, you’re messing with me,” he got in her face, sneering, “And I am not one you wanna mess with,  _Ms. Earl_.”

Rae met his eyes, trying to keep a strong facade. He stepped out of her face but crossed his arms, inclining his head to her.

“You get in my way again and I’ll have to have a little chat with Dixon,” he cocked his head to the side, a threatening smile forming, “Or better yet, this’ll make for nice dinner conversation with my dad–you’re familiar with police chief Evans, yeah?”

Rae nodded stiffly, quelling her growing nausea. Simmy smirked and backed up to the door.

“Just stay away from him and you’re golden,” he grinned, saluting her, “Laters, teach.”

The door slammed behind him and she dropped to the floor, squeezing her eyes shut.

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

***

It wasn’t completely impossible to avoid Finn at school. During class, she could focus on teaching but once lunch came around, she nervously glanced out the door’s window, waiting on Finn to walk by. She’d put a note on the door that tutoring was cancelled but she was almost positive he wouldn’t take that as an answer. She stepped away from the door when she heard boots coming down the hall, moving out of the window’s view. She held her breath as there was a beat of silence before the knob shook slightly and the lock clicked open.

The door opened slowly, revealing Finn kneeling, a pocket knife in his hand. She ran a hand over her face.

“How’d I know you’d do that,” she said wryly, shaking her head at Finn’s sheepish smile.

“Believe me, I’d jump at the chance to skip, but this  _Kubla Khan_  fucker is doing my head in–how am I supposed to understand something he wrote while on opium,” he teased, standing and coming inside, closing the door behind him. Rae smiled but bit her lip, glancing at the door. Finn went in front of her, holding her upper arms.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning when she forced a smile and shook her head.

“Nothing…it’s nothing,” she mumbled. She hung a poster over the window and locked the door, ignoring Finn’s curious look. She went to get her Coleridge notes from her desk and waved him towards a desk.

***

Rae kept Finn busy going over the poem and successfully diverted every attempt he made to change the subject. She knew he could tell something was up but she was terrified of what Simmy would do if he found out they were still meeting up.

When the last bell rang, she led the group of students and faculty out the door and got to her car right before Finn emerged. She watched him light a rollie, waving at Macca, and look towards the lot. She drove away as his gaze reached the car.

She rushed home, stumbling up the stairs past Chloe and dropping to her bed. Chloe came in, Rae worrying her lip and clasping her hands.

“Whoa, what’s the emergency?” she asked, her hands going to her hips. Rae dropped backward, her hands going to her face.

“My entire life is an emergency,” she moaned, glaring at Chloe through her fingers when she scoffed. She sat up and continued, “I’m being blackmailed. I have to stay away from Finn or he’ll tell everyone.” Chloe raised her brows, inhaling and nodding. She exhaled and her mouth twisted.

“I’m not seeing the problem, Rae.”

“The  _problem_  is I don’t want to!” she snapped, her hands waving frantically, “I’m not even sure I can trust this guy to not tell everyone anyways.” Rae ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Chloe sat next to her and linked their arms.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Stay away from him,” Rae laughed humorlessly, “Hope Finn backs off on his own.” Chloe bit her lip and Rae shrugged hopelessly, closing her eyes.

“I think I have to leave.” Chloe nodded, leaning her head against Rae’s.

“Might be for the best, babes.”

***

She’d almost packed everything by nightfall and she laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A metal clanging made her jump but she shook her head, blaming the wind. She sat up when she heard a knock on her window. She opened it, glaring at Finn.

“What the bloody hell are you thinking?” she hissed, looking at him precariously gripping the drainpipe and window sill. He rolled his eyes.

“I wanted to see you,” he said, glancing down, “Can I come in? This isn’t exactly sturdy.”

She stepped back, helping him climb inside and brushing off his front.

“Tell me what’s going on,” he demanded, holding her elbows. Rae avoided his eyes.

“I don’t know what–”

“Bullshit,” he snapped, stepping closer, “This morning we were fine,” his voice softened as he put his hand to her cheek, “What happened?”

Rae’s bottom lip shook and he ran his thumb over it and looked her face over.

“Someone saw us,” she lamented, her throat burning. Finn’s eyes widened.

“Shit…who was it?”

“That’s not important,” she said hastily, waving a hand, “The point is, we can’t see each other anymore,” she bit her lip as Finn shook his head, “Promise you’ll stay away from me.”

“I won’t,” he asserted, kissing her hard. She pulled away, a tear falling.

“I’m leaving.” Finn’s brow wrinkled.

“The school?”

“No, Stamford–I’m going back to Bristol,” she finished, breaking away from him.

“Why?” he countered, “We just have to be more careful.”

“Our secret will get out whether we’re separated or not,” she insisted, holding back more tears, “It’s better that I go.” Finn looked away, gritting his teeth.

“Tell me who saw us and I’ll handle it.”

“No, Finn. You can’t do anything,” she argued sternly, “Act like everything’s normal and it’ll be like I was never here.” His eyes were shining when he turned back to her.

“Rae,” he broke off, his voice cracking slightly. She brought her arms around him, kissing his cheek and he held her closer, his face buried in her hair. Her tears finally fell and he faced her, wiping them away before kissing her. When he ran his tongue over her lips and grasped her hips tightly, she pulled away and sighed his name.

“We shouldn’t,” she whispered, closing her eyes when his lips went to her neck.

“I need you,” he breathed against her neck. He brought his face to hers, their lips brushing, “One last time.” Rae nodded, smiling as he wiped away a final tear.

“To say goodbye,” she murmured, kissing him, pushing him towards the bed.

***

Finn was gone when she woke the next morning and she rubbed her reddened and puffy eyes. Her vision cleared and she spotted a note next to her bag on the table.

_Morning, girl_

_Had to duck out to meet Macca to practice_

_Guess he’s finally taking some advice from a pro_

_See you at school Ms. Earl_

She smiled at the hastily drawn heart at the bottom and bit her lip when she turned and saw her nearly packed bags to the side. She put the note back and got up to get ready.

She went straight to Principal Dixon’s office when she got to the school, quickly giving her a bullshit excuse for needing to leave.

“Are you sure?” the principal asked, slight disappointment on her face. Rae nodded, attempting a smile.

“We’ll be sad to see you go, Rae. It’s a big loss for the students–they do like your class.”

A genuine smile came over her face and she opened her mouth to reply when the office door banged open.

“Principal Dixon, there’s an emergency out front!”

They rushed outside and Rae started to feel sick when she saw the large huddle of students, Finn and Simmy in the middle being held back from each other. There was pained rage on Simmy’s face behind the growing bruises, as well as darkening marks on his throat, while Finn’s lip was split and his knuckles bloody and bruised.

“What is the meaning of this?” Dixon questioned harshly, looking between them. The silence continued and she huffed, turning to Simmy, “Evans? Answer me.”

Simmy opened his mouth to speak but nothing more than a croak emerged, his face twisting in anger. Finn gave him an unsettling grin.

“Cat got your tongue, Simon?” he mocked, his grin widening when Simmy jumped toward him, the teacher increasing his hold.

“That’s enough, Nelson.” Before she could say anything else, the cops and an ambulance arrived, the police chief exiting the first car and rushing towards the group.

“Where’s my son?” he barked, his eyes finding Simmy and Finn quickly. He gestured for an officer to take Simmy towards the ambulance before turning to Finn with a glare. He waved for an officer to cuff him.

“Wait, you can’t–” Rae started, before she could think about it, and Finn’s eyes went to her, barely smiling. Evans held up a hand to cut her off.

“There’s no use defending him, ma’am,” he said gruffly, his eyes boring into Finn’s, “Should’ve been locked up ages ago.” Finn laughed, his grin back full force.

“You got me there, Evans,” he jeered, the officer pulling his arms back roughly. He met Rae’s eyes as he was dragged away, losing his cocky grin and nodding slightly at her. She suppressed her tears the best she could, slowly backed up and walked away from the group towards her car.

***

Rae tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently, the man behind it meandering his way to her.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m here to see Finn Nelson.”

“Nelson’s not allowed visitors, ma’am.” Rae levelled a glare at him.

“I’m his lawyer, wanker,” she barked, the man raising his brows at her.

“Follow me.”

He led her to a small conference room down the hall, telling her to sit while he went for Finn. A few minutes later, she heard voices coming.

“Your lawyer’s here, Nelson.”

“I don’t have a goddamn lawyer–” Finn stopped short when he saw her and turned to the officer, “My dad must’ve called her. Cheers, mate.” He waved the officer off the best he could with his hands bound in front of him and he rolled his eyes, leaving them alone. Finn sat across from her and she took his hands, her fingers running over his knuckles.

“How’s it feel?” she asked, flattening her lips. Finn shrugged, his mouth twisting.

“I’ll live,” he replied, looking her face over, “You mad at me?” She shook her head, a tear dripping onto the table.

“Why’d you do it?” Finn looked away and Rae leaned forward, “Finn…”

“I was finishing up with Macca and getting a change of clothes from my bike when Simmy found me. He told me about a new job coming up and how I’d better step up since he’d warned you away,” he explained, slightly fuming, “We started arguing and he said he was gonna tell everyone anyways, make it sound worse than it was. He said it would teach you a lesson.” Finn shook his head, huffing a short laugh, “He provoked me…guess he thought I wouldn’t hit first.”

“You could’ve killed him,” she said quietly, Finn immediately shaking his head.

“I knew what I was doing,” he replied just as quietly. Rae rolled her eyes, releasing his hands.

“You damaged his vocal chords, Finn!”

“That was the fucking point, Rae,” he quipped, his eyes flashing, “He can’t say shit now.”

“And that just solves everything, right? No one will find out but a boy is severely injured and you’re in cuffs!” she answered hotly. Finn shook his head again.

“No, you’re safe to finish the semester and get your degree,” he said before holding his hands up, “I was destined for this from the start.”

“What makes you think I’d stay here without you?” she replied, her voice cracking. He smirked and half shrugged.

“School’s important,” he replied, biting back a grin when she rolled her eyes, “Besides…I think I’m gonna be here awhile.”

Rae looked down at the table, tears falling unabated. He took her hands, leaning closer.

“Rae, look at me,” he whispered, looking into her eyes intensely when she lifted her head, “Meeting you was one of the best things that could’ve happened to me in this town. You are world class, I mean that,” he insisted, his eyes glazing, “I would do it all again in a second.” Footsteps sounded outside the door and he looked up, frowning deeply.

“Think our time’s up, girl,” he said, trying to smile. She leaned forward and kissed him desperately, feeling a tear slide down his face as he squeezed her hands. She pulled back when the door opened, her lips brushing his.

“Goodbye, Finn,” she murmured, standing quickly and going to the door, wiping her eyes. She didn’t hear his voice until she stepped out.

“Laters, Rae.”

_**Epilogue** _

Rae rolled her eyes as she held the phone to her ear, looking down at the stack of ungraded papers in front of her.

“Mum, I dunno why you insist on calling me to gossip about Stamford, we haven’t been there in three bloody years.” Linda’s voice continued, carping at Rae and she cut her off, “Look, I’ve gotta go, I’m busy. Love you!”

Rae hung up the phone, pinching the bridge of her nose. Three years since she’d left Stamford.

She finished her degree in Bristol, subbing at a local middle school and had decided to stay when they offered a full-time spot. She tried not to think about what happened the first go around with subbing but it still came to mind here and again.

She had no idea where Finn ended up after she’d left. She knew not to keep ties–if she was to get over him, they needed the clean break. She’d cared about him so much but the timing was shit and hurt them both in the end. His being underage paled in comparison to how they felt but it was still wrong. She was glad to have ended it but god, if she didn’t miss him at first. Nowadays, he barely crossed her mind.

She shook her head to clear it, turning her attention back to the papers. She’d just gotten back to her place on the page when the doorbell rang. She jumped at the sound, holding her chest. She wasn’t expecting anyone but it could’ve been any one of her neighbors or some delivery she’d forgotten about. She stood and went for the front door, cursing when it rang again. She threw open the door, a glare in place.

“I heard ya, tosser, what is–” she froze when Finn raised a brow, a rollie hanging from his lips. He was an inch or two taller than when she’d saw him last, his jaw stronger and light stubble over his face. His fringe was gone, his hair considerably shorter. His leather jacket was tighter around his shoulders and arms and he adjusted his stance, converse scuffing on the pavement.  Her eyes widened and she stepped back a step, completely at a loss for words. He smirked and threw his cigarette, leaning on the doorframe.

“Hiya, Ms. Earl.”


	11. Epilogue (Three Years Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*

Rae hadn’t known what to expect when she opened the door but it sure wasn’t this. **  
**

She was thunderstruck–what kinda luck did she have that her mum would call about Stamford and then Finn would show up at her door? Words failed her completely.

Finn glanced to the side and huffed a laugh.

“Can I come in?” he asked. Rae shook herself, meeting his eyes.

“Yes, of course,” she said, moving to the side. He smiled and passed her in the doorway. She closed the door behind him and turned to face him. He looked around her front room, a smile playing on his lips.

“How’d you find me?”

He glanced at her and half-shrugged.

“I tried your mate first–Chloe, was it?” At Rae’s nod, he continued, “She told me to fuck off and leave you alone. But I reckoned the R.Earl in the Bristol directory was a pretty safe bet.” He winked at her and her stomach flipped.

“Right,” she replied, biting her lip. There was a beat of silence and Finn turned to her.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No…I was just grading papers,” she gave a short laugh, “Due for a break anyways. I’ll put on some tea.” She started towards the kitchen and Finn stepped after her.

“I’ll help you–”

“No!” she crowed, Finn raising his brows, “…I’ve got it,” she pointed at the living room, “Make yourself comfortable.”

When the kitchen door shut behind her, she closed her eyes and caught her breath. How was it that he was even fitter than before?

_And now he’s older…_

“Stop it,” she scolded herself under her breath, went to the stove and got the kettle started. For all she knew, he could be worse now. More infuriating. More trouble. More dangerous.

She took a deep breath and returned to Finn in the living room. He was looking around, eyeing the pictures and art, as well as her old posters, now framed. He glanced up at her when she came in.

“I like your place…it suits you.”

She gave a quiet ‘Thanks’ before sitting on the couch. He sat in the armchair across from her.

“How’s Stamford?” she started, clasping her hands. He looked surprised.

“You don’t know?” She shook her head.

“I didn’t want anything to do with it after…”she paused, Finn meeting her eyes, “…when I left.” He nodded and raised his shoulders.

“Same old, really. Not much changed the two years I was…” he trailed off and Rae tried to smile.

“Two years?”

“Yeah…I was released when I turned 18 but uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, “I just did another 3 months.”

“For what?” she asked, though she was terrified of the answer. He rolled his eyes.

“Possession with intent to sell–I was just dealing spliff for some extra cash while I got settled,” he answered, shaking his head, “Should’ve known I’d get caught there…Evans probably kept eyes on me.” Rae’s eyes widened.

“Evans…how’s Simmy?” Finn bit his lip and glanced to the side.

“He recovered 100% after a few months,” he said, a smile coming over his face, “He actually went down with Kendo’s operation recently. Even being the chief’s son couldn’t get him off the hook. Macca got out before that though.” Rae smiled, a wave of relief coming over her.

“How’s your dad?” Finn’s smile dropped a bit.

“Like I said…same old,” he said simply. He cleared his throat and went on, “My nan passed about 6 months into my sentence but I got leave for her funeral.”

“I’m so sorry,” Rae frowned, the back of her eyes prickling. Finn shrugged, shaking his head.

“She’s not suffering anymore–that’s all I could ask for.” Rae tried to think of what to say next.

“So…you’re all clear now?” she asked and Finn smirked.

“Yeah, free as a bird,” he joked before giving her a once over, “You look good, Rae,” he bit his cheek, his eyes flicking over her again, “Really good.”

“You do too,” she said, her cheeks reddening, “Your hair’s so much shorter.”

“I figured I outgrew the fringe,” he replied with a short laugh.

Silence fell and Finn glanced around the room, Rae lightly coughing. He found her diploma hanging by the window.

“You’re teaching?” She gave a noise of affirmation with a grin.

“Yeah, at the middle school up the road.”

“That’s great,” he replied, returning her grin, “I’m glad that worked out alright.”

“What about you?” she asked.

“I’m in Leeds for the moment, doing some odd jobs ‘til I can save up and go somewhere else.” Her brows raised.

“You came all that way to see me?” He cocked his head, smiling a bit.

“You surprised?”

“It’s just been awhile…we’re completely different people now.”

“You think so?” he asked dubiously. Rae shrugged.

“You don’t? I mean…our lives have changed a bit,” she began, Finn leaning back in his chair, “We’re both out of Stamford…Both doing different things.”

“Both older,” he added, glancing over her, a smirk playing on his lips. Her eyes widened slightly.

“Right,” she laughed, a bit nervously. He ran a hand through his hair, his smirk fading.

“I don’t want you to think I came here to try and start anything. You don’t owe me a thing but…I missed you,” he stated, licking his lips.

“I missed you too,” she almost whispered, her lips flattening. He looked down, biting his cheek.

“Do you…” he paused and met her eyes, “D’ya ever think about what would’ve happened if Simmy hadn’t found out?”

“It doesn’t matter, Finn,” she said quietly, closing her eyes for a moment. Finn huffed and looked to the side.

“C’mon, Rae…”

“Nothing would’ve happened. You were sixteen and I was completely mental to continue anything between us.”

“Don’t write us off like that, Rae,” he retorted, rolling his eyes, “What we had wasn’t bullshit.”

“I’m not saying it was,” she insisted calmly, “I’m saying that you were underage and we would’ve been hiding and sneaking around. It wasn’t right or good for either of us.”

His brow furrowed and he nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else when the kettle whistled in the kitchen. Rae hastily stood and excused herself, walking away.

She removed it from the stove, turning the burner off. She set it to the side to get cups and gasped when she turned around to Finn in the room.

“I can handle making tea,” she chided, her mouth twisting. He stepped closer, crossing his arms.

“I’m sure you can,” he replied, a small smile appearing, “But I know how you are.” Rae’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You have a habit of changing the subject,” he said, raising his brows, “And we’re not done talking about this.”

“There’s nothing left to say,” she dismissed him, reaching for cups in the cabinet.

“Come out with me tonight.”

“What? I…” she balked, almost dropping the cups, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said no, Finley!” she argued, setting the cups on the table roughly. Finn grinned.

“Finley…haven’t heard that in awhile,” he teased, keeping his eyes on her as she retrieved sugar and milk, “D’ya know you’re the only person who’s ever called me that?”

“Don’t change the subject,” she snapped, freezing when Finn’s head cocked to the side with a smile. She sighed, putting a hand to her head.

“You’ve been here for half an hour and you’re already doing my head in.”

“Just part of my charm,” he said, scrunching his nose.

“Right,” she scoffed. They sat at the table and Rae poured their tea before shoving his toward him, almost sloshing it over the side. Finn’s lips quirked as he took it and reached for the milk.

“What are you smirking about?” she griped quietly, spooning sugar into her cup. He chuckled and shook his head.

“How long were you planning on staying?” she commented, blowing on her tea before taking a sip.

“Here or in Bristol?” he asked, biting back a grin at her glare.

“Both,” she quipped, barely repressing a smile when he laughed.

“I’m just in Bristol for the night–should be heading back tomorrow. Here though…” he trailed off, sipping his tea and Rae held her breath, “That’s completely up to you,” he finished, shooting her a wink and looking her over. She blushed, clearing her throat.

“Right,” she mumbled into her tea cup.

When they’d finished, Rae took their cups to the sink, Finn standing and stretching a bit.

“I should probably get back to Archie. He rode up with me,” he said. Rae looked at him curiously.

“Has he been waiting in the car this whole time?” she asked incredulously. His neck snapped back.

“I left the window cracked,” he said defensively, barking a laugh when Rae’s jaw dropped, “I’m joking. He’s at the hotel.”

“I’ll walk you out,” she sighed, shaking her head. They went to the door and Rae opened it as Finn took out a rollie and put it behind his ear.

“Thanks for the brew…it was great to see you again,” he offered, his eyes going over her face.

“You too,” she murmured, biting her lip.

Finn held his arms out for a hug and Rae stepped forward, her arms going around his shoulders. His tightened around her waist and she sighed, his cologne muddling her mind. He pulled away a moment later, almost reluctantly. Rae reddened when he kissed her cheek and smiled wide. He started to back away and raised his brows.

“Laters, Rae.”

She closed the door shakily, her back going against it, and slid to the floor. She ran both hands through her hair and sat in silence before standing and going to the phone.

***

“Guess who just visited me.”

“Ugh, did that prick find you? I hope you slammed the door in his face.”

“Of course not, Chloe,” Rae chuckled, “We just caught up for a bit and he left.”

“Rae…” she started warily.

“Nothing happened! We just talked,” Rae countered, pacing a bit, “It was…nice.”

“I’m sure he hasn’t changed a bit,” she groused. Rae rolled her eyes.

“It’s been three years, Chlo. Let it go.”

“Whatever,” she huffed, “It’s your life.”

“Right. How’s the move?”

“Almost done, I think,” Chloe sighed, “I never knew I owned so much shit.”

“I did,” Rae scoffed, snorting at her indignant noise.

“Piss off!” she laughed, Rae smirking.

“Did you pack your Boyzone CDs yet?”

“Rae!”

***

Rae barely held back giggles as she listened to Barney complaining about his students.

“You really shouldn’t talk about the children that way,” she mock-whispered, grinning at his answering guffaw.

“Aren’t you the one who called your kids ‘tricky little blighters’ last week?”

“We’re not talking about me,” she laughed, stopping her pacing around the front room, “My kids are practically saints compared to yours.”

“Too right,” Barney sighed, “Are we going out tonight?”

“Dunno…it’s been a long day,” she replied, rubbing at her forehead. Barney scoffed.

“All the better. You need some shots to take the edge off.”

Rae blew out a breath and nodded to herself.

“S’pose I could make an appearance.” Rae could practically hear his grin.

“I’ve got first shout!”

***

Barney whistled as Rae walked up to him at their favorite pub and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re gonna show me up!” Barney protested, shaking his head, “You look well hot.”

Rae hugged him and kissed his cheek before patting his arm.

“Good thing we have different taste in men,” Rae replied, shooting him a wink. He laughed, putting his arm around her and they entered the pub.

They went straight to the bar, Rae looking over the room while Barney flirted with the bartender. It wasn’t too crowded despite it being a Saturday night. She recognized a few regulars at their usual tables but her eyes landed on a tall boy with glasses on the side of the room. He was standing next to his table, talking animatedly to someone she couldn’t see.

She glanced away to get her drink from the counter and she went to take a sip as she looked back. She almost spit it out when the boy moved and revealed Finn.

“Oh, shit,” she murmured, coughing lightly. Barney whipped around to her.

“What? What is it?”

“My past is haunting me,” she sighed, smiling weakly at him. His brows rose and he started to smile.

“Let’s hear it then.” Rae shook her head, taking a long pull of her snakebite.

“It’s a long story, babes–another time.” Barney linked arms with her with an exaggerated sigh.

“Shall we find a booth?”

***

Rae finished her first drink shortly after they sat and Barney went to the bar for shots. She stood and went over to the jukebox, ready to set the list for awhile. She perused the familiar options, her mouth twisting to the side.

“You’re not putting on any crap, are you?”

She stifled a laugh and smiled, turning around to face Finn.

“‘Course not. I would never,” she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. He smirked, crossing his arms over his black Oasis shirt. She looked him over quickly, taking in his jeans and converse, his biceps nearly distracting her. He came up next to her and started looking through the list, standing close enough for their arms to touch. He tapped on the glass, glancing at her.

“Please, Please, Please,” he advised, grinning when her brows rose and she shook her head.

“So everyone can cry into their pints? I don’t think so,” she said, Finn letting out a snort, “How about Parklife?” Finn grimaced.

“I see you’re still on that Blur kick,” he tsked, smirking at Rae’s affronted look. Some Might Say,” he countered, Rae scrunching her nose.

“Maybe,” she conceded, watching as Finn put his fingers to the buttons to punch it in. She let him select the first button but quickly hit the second before he could. The intro to Sabotage started and Finn bit back a grin, huffing a surprised laugh.

“You cheeky minx…”

“What?” she said, smiling wide, “It’s not bad for mainstream.”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, stepping closer as they faced each other, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Rae hesitated, licking her lips and a smirk played on Finn’s face.

“Just a drink between mates,” he amended, half shrugging. Rae tilted her head and pursed her lips.

“Okay…sure.” Finn gave her a small grin and started to back away.

“Snakebite?”

Rae’s cheeks darkened as she nodded and she turned back to her booth while Finn went to the bar. Barney’s eyes were wide as he ushered her over faster.

“Was that the ghost from your past?” he asked, his tone hushed, and Rae laughed, biting her lip as she looked over at Finn’s back.

“Well spotted,” she confirmed, giggling at Barney’s awestruck head shake.

“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled, “You’d need a bib.” Rae’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“That’s disgusting,” she crowed, smacking his arm and he side glanced at her, raising his brows.

They watched as Finn went to Archie at their table and gestured toward their booth.

“D’ya mind if they join us?” Rae asked, Barney looking the two over and biting his lip.

“Not at all,” he breathed, Rae still laughing when Finn and Archie came over. She rushed to introduce them, smiling at Archie. He sat next to Barney, the two instantly connecting, while Finn settled close to Rae and handed her a snakebite. He sipped his Fosters, nudging Rae’s arm.

“Your boyfriend?” he asked curiously, looking anywhere but her. She held back a grin.

“S’pose,” she replied, sipping her drink. He nodded and cleared his throat. She laughed softly as he bobbed his head to the music, still keeping his eyes off of her. He turned to her with a look, his lips quirking. She met his eyes as she took another sip.

“We have a lot in common–we’re both teachers, both into music,” she paused, watching Finn frown slightly and take a gulp of his pint, “Both into boys,” she finished pointedly, biting her lip with a smile when his eyes snapped to her and he looked down, shaking his head a bit.

“You weren’t jealous, were you?” she asked smoothly, grinning with Finn scoffed.

“‘Course not,” he answered hastily, rubbing his jaw. She nodded seriously, snickering a bit. She watched his profile as he sipped his drink, his cheeks and ears turning pink.

“Stop staring at me,” he teased, leaning into her, “Freaks me out.” Rae’s neck snapped back.

“I wasn’t  _staring_  at you.” Finn nodded, pursing his lips.

“Right. Whatever.”

Before Rae could respond, Barney leaned across the table to talk to her.

“Shots?” he asked with a grin. Rae hummed and held up two fingers with a nod, leaning back into the booth and pressing a little closer to Finn. Barney looked to him.

“Same for me, mate,” he said quickly, his arm lifting to go behind Rae’s head on the booth.

Barney went to the bar and Archie turned to Rae, wiggling his brows at her.

“So how’s Ms. Earl these days?”

***

Two shots later, Rae was completely relaxed, her mind buzzy from Finn’s cologne and his fingers fluttering across her shoulder behind her. She was nodding along to something Archie said when Finn tugged a strand of her hair. Her head whipped around to him and she narrowed her eyes as he smirked, keeping his eyes on Archie and Barney. She turned back to the conversation and waited until Finn was taking a sip to place her hand on his thigh.

He coughed into his pint, waving off Barney and Archie’s concern, his face turning red. Rae shook with silent laughter and Finn growled under his breath, his arm falling from the booth and going behind her. She jumped when he pinched her arse and suppressed a gasp. She raised her hand on his thigh and squeezed, and Finn inhaled sharply before clearing his throat. A moment later, Archie asked Finn aside and he reluctantly stood and walked away. Barney raised his brows at her with a sly grin.

“Looks like we’re both pulling tonight,” he hooted, sticking his tongue out at Rae when she shook her head.

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” she retorted, looking over at Finn. She was slightly breathless when their eyes met and he inclined his head to her, his mouth forming a smirk.

Finn returned to his seat next to Rae when the two came back to the table and Archie and Barney stood to leave, saying their goodbyes. Finn faced Rae, his elbow on the table. She turned closer to him, their legs entwining a bit.

“What’s the nightlife like here, girl?” he asked, smiling.

“The pub not lively enough for you?” she chuckled, Finn’s smile widening.

“Naw, Arch is taking the room…I gotta pass some time before I can go back to the hotel,” he sighed, breathing a laugh.

“You can’t just stay out half the night waiting. Come to mine,” she said swiftly, biting her lip before continuing, “I’ve got a spare.”

“Sure?” he confirmed, looking her face over. At her nod and smile, he licked his lips, “Okay.”

***

Finn drove them back to her house and when they entered, she faced him.

“Want the grand tour?” she asked, Finn laughing shortly and nodding, “You’ve seen the front, kitchen, living room,” she continued, pointing at each before leading his down a small hallway. She pointed out her office and the bathroom before walking through a door all the way down. Finn glanced around, realizing it was her room.

“Where’s your spare?” he chuckled, meeting her eyes with his brow furrowed. She closed the door behind them and leaned against it, flattening her lips.

“Don’t have one,” she said quietly, biting back a smirk.

Finn looked confused for a moment before his eyes darkened. He approached her slowly and pressed his body into hers, their faces close. He met her eyes before kissing her, Rae’s arms encircling his neck tightly. She loosened her grip when his tongue ran across her lips and grasped his biceps and pulled at his shirt as his tongue met hers. They separated just long enough for him to tug it off and he entwined their hands, pushing her against the door and rolling his hips into hers. He held her hands tight to the door and Rae moaned and pulled at his grip, biting his lip. She ran her tongue over it and he grunted lowly, releasing one of her hands to fist it in her hair, keeping her mouth on his. Her free hand went down his chest between them to his belt and she pulled at his waistband. She broke his grip on her other hand and his hands went to her breasts as she undid his jeans and pulled them down to his thighs. She whimpered when his fingers found her nipples under her shirt, and he rubbed them, pulling and pinching lightly. She tugged his boxers down and started stroking him, their mouths separating. He panted against her lips, cursing when she moved her hand faster along his shaft.

Finn backed them up, kicking off his pants and boxers, and brought her shirt up and off. He turned them around, easing her onto the bed and covering her body with his. He kissed down her neck to her chest, nipping at her breasts and running his tongue between them. He grinned at her as he removed her skirt and knickers before kissing down her body and spreading her legs. He held them apart with his elbows and licked along her thighs. He met her eyes as he brought his mouth to her center.

Rae’s head fell back and she moaned when his tongue touched her. He released her legs as he continued, bringing a hand up her body to knead her breasts. Her moans grew louder when his other hand came between them and his fingers teased her opening. His tongue continued relentlessly and she felt him smile against her skin as her legs began to shake and pressed into his shoulders. She gasped his name as his tongue flicked harder and his fingers curled inside her. He increased his pace and she cried out as her body tensed and she shook. Her hand went to his hair and he came up her body, licking his lips and his eyes blazing as they met hers. He sucked at her neck and she rubbed herself against him.

“Condom?” he whispered in her ear, his breath short. She shook her head.

“On the pill,” she murmured, dragging him closer and wrapping a leg around him. He groaned and positioned himself over her.

He rubbed his tip along her lips and she whined impatiently against his mouth. He paused and met her eyes as he thrusted into her, both of them moaning at the sensation. He continued his long and deep strokes, kissing her thoroughly, their tongues tangling.

Rae kissed his neck, sucking along the side and his hips met hers faster, Finn murmuring her name. Their sounds grew louder as the tension between them built impossibly high and he pushed her legs up, his arms holding them high as he grinded into her. She let out a string of curses, her legs beginning to shake. Finn groaned and his pace stuttered when she clenched around him as she came. He fell over the edge as she sucked at his bottom lip and moaned into his mouth, his hips coming against hers tightly. They both shook as he moved off of her, breathing heavily.

Rae kissed him soundly before getting up and pulling his shirt on, heading to the loo. When she returned, Finn had pulled his boxers on and was retrieving his tobacco tin out of his jeans pocket. She wrapped her arms around his neck before he could say anything.

“You can smoke in here,” she whispered, pouting when he shook his head.

“Naw, I don’t want the smell to stick,” he whispered back, nuzzling her neck, “I’ll be quick.” He kissed her, both smiling into it.

***

“Did you think this would happen when you visited me?” Rae asked, running her fingers along his stubbled jaw. He shook his head, smiling.

“I’d hoped,” he said, grinning at Rae’s quiet laugh, “I mostly thought you’d turn me away.”

“Why’s that?” She asked curiously, her brow wrinkling. He glanced to the side and sighed softly.

“We didn’t end things on the best terms; you were leaving, I was in jail,” he started, running his fingers through her hair, “I figured you’d forget all about me, date some wanker who actually deserves you. Not a criminal like me.” She shook her head and kissed him gently.

“You’re not a criminal,” she insisted, her hand against his cheek, “You were misguided…dealing with so much.”

His lips flattened and he glanced away before meeting her eyes soulfully.

“I wouldn’t have made it out if I hadn’t met you,” he voiced, looking over her face, “You make me wanna be a better person,” his brow furrowed and he shook his head slightly, “Not just for you but for myself…”

Rae wrapped her arms around him, kissing along his jaw.

“You’re doing great, Finn. I’m so proud of you.”

They smiled at each other and he pulled her closer and kissed her slowly.

***

The next morning, Rae and Finn stood at her front door, arms around each other.

“Back to Leeds?” she asked, biting her lip sadly. He smirked and pecked her lips.

“For now,” he replied, tapping her nose. She scrunched her nose at him, Finn mirroring her and she tightened her arms around his waist.

They stood together for a moment before he pulled back, both hands going to her cheeks. He kissed her intensely, both savoring every touch. They parted, lips brushing.

“Hurry back, Finley,” she breathed, both grinning. He kissed her again, stepping away reluctantly.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said, raising his brows. He opened the door and smiled at her one last time before going out towards his car. She called out after him, biting back a smile.

“Laters, Finn.”


End file.
